<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>melodrama by MsMartaSheffield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756436">melodrama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMartaSheffield/pseuds/MsMartaSheffield'>MsMartaSheffield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Love, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMartaSheffield/pseuds/MsMartaSheffield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Bridgerton son nuestra familia aristocrática favorita. En 2016 se enfrentan a la que puede ser la peor crisis de imagen de la empresa. ¿El culpable? Parece ser que al vizconde Anthony Bridgerton le cuesta guardarse los puños en la chaqueta cuando hablamos de cierta mujer. ¿La solución? Kate Sheffield se la imagina, pero no sabe si quiere dejar su cómoda aburrida y planificada vida que tanto trabajo le ha costado conseguir. </p><p>'we told you this was melodrama'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset, Edmund Bridgerton/Violet Bridgerton, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. sober II (melodrama)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">all the glamour</p><p class="p1">and the trauma</p><p class="p1">and the fuckin’ melodrama</p><p class="p1">all the gun fights</p><p class="p1">and the lime lights</p><p class="p1">and the holy sick divine nights</p><p class="p1">they’ll talk about us, all the lovers</p><p class="p1">how we kiss and kill each other</p><p class="p1">they’ll talk about us, and discover</p><p class="p1">how we kissed and killed each other</p><p class="p1">(talk about it)</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Lorde - Sober II (melodrama) </b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Queridas amigas. La cosa está que arde en el seno de nuestra familia aristocrática favorita, los Bridgerton. Todo parece indicar que ayer el Vizconde Anthony Bridgerton (32) tuvo un intercambio con nuestro adorado Simon Basset, Duque de Hastings (32). Y no precisamente de palabras. Aunque se desconoce el motivo, los rumores apuntan a que cierta mujer puede estar implicada. ¿Quién sería capaz de enfrentar a estos dos amigos tan queridos?</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Edmund Bridgerton (60), Duque de Eton, no debe estar muy contento. A escasos cinco meses de la Asamblea General de Bridgerton &amp; co en la que pretendía pasarle el testigo de la gestión estratégica de la empresa a su primogénito, las dudas de si está preparado se disparan.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>¿Podrá Anthony Bridgerton con tanto trabajo cuando no consigue guardar los puños en su chaqueta? ¿Qué opinará el resto de accionistas mayoritarios, con el Duque de Hastings a la cabeza, de la mala prensa en la que ha puesto a la empresa? Y, lo que más nos intriga, ¿quién es la causante de tal afrenta?</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Pero, y ¿quién podría suceder a Anthony? Su hermano Benedict Bridgerton (30), fan favourite de nuestras lectoras, parece seguir sin mucho interés el negocio familiar y prefiere dedicarse a otros quehaceres como la noche. Ah, bueno, y su galería de arte. ¿Quién compra en nuestros días en la galería de arte? Por otro lado, ni Colin (28) ni Daphne (27) parecen tener la experiencia suficiente para poder hacerse con el puesto de CEO de Bridgerton &amp; Co.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Esto se está poniendo más interesante que Succession. Stay tuned.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">Kate se quedó contemplando la pantalla, entre asombrada e intrigada. Nunca admitiría a la luz del día la atención con la que seguía cualquier actualización del blog de Lady Whistledown, pero era sábado, nublado y en la intimidad de su apartamento, taza gigante de café en mano y rodeada por cuatro mantas, se bebía cualquier actualización de la clase alta londinense que se publicara en la red. Sin embargo, había dos cosas que le habían incomodado de esta noticia.</p><p class="p1">La primera es que nombraran a Colin, con el que se había encontrado la noche anterior para acabar en un karaoke de mala muerte con algunos de sus amigos, Sophie y Cat peleándose por ver quién cantaba más fuerte <em>All the lovers </em>de Kylie Minogue. La segunda era que, más allá del cotilleo, la vanidad y elucubrar el motivo que había podido llevar a los mejores partidos de la City a acabar a puñetazo limpio en la puerta del Soho, la situación a la que se enfrentaba Birdgerton &amp; co le parecía una movida enorme. Un <em>melodrama</em>.</p><p class="p1">Y, por tanto, tremendamente fascinante.</p><p class="p1">Katharine Sheffield había terminado la carrera de periodismo hacía ya más de cinco años y pasado gran parte de ellos rondando entre departamentos de comunicación y agencias de publicidad o de representación. Si bien destacaba en la redacción de noticias y contenido, tenía un ojo especial para saber qué es lo que más le iba a convenir al cliente. Sus ideas podían parecer arriesgadas, como cuando dijo en una reunión que una marca bastante conocida de maquillaje estaba totalmente equivocada en querer <em>rejuvenecer su público </em>mientras sus productos costarán más de 60 euros. En frente de un departamento de comunicación lleno de profesionales que le doblaban la edad. Y de su jefa de escasas dos semanas.</p><p class="p1">Por eso se imaginaba que, ahora mismo, tanto el departamento de comunicación como la propia dirección de Bridgerton &amp; co estarían trinando. Por un momento, se alegró de no estar en la piel de ninguno de sus trabajadores, en el estado de deshidratación y resaca en el que se encontraba tras la noche anterior. Pero, por otro lado, una fuerza mayor le inducía a querer llamar a Colin y preguntarle qué había pasado, cómo estaba y qué tenían pensado hacer.</p><p class="p1">Aunque tampoco lo conociera tanto.</p><p class="p1">Salían por los mismos sitios y desde un primer momento a Kate le sorprendió que el tercer hijo de uno de los hombres más poderosos del país, el Duque de Eton, huyera hacia salas de músicas de tres al cuarto. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que empezaron a tener amigos en común y una noche que salió con Cat a ver actuar a un grupo aburridísimo se lo presentaron. Le cayó bien desde el primer momento. Les comentó la gracia que les hacía que las dos amigas que siempre iban juntas tuvieran el mismo nombre.</p><p class="p1">-Bueno, Cat con C y Kate con K, nunca hemos tenido mayor problema. Además nos conocemos desde el instituto- le contestó antes de enfrascarse en una conversación de todo lo que habían vivido juntas desde que se encontraron por primera vez en el instituto con doce años.</p><p class="p1">Y Colin las había escuchado. Porque eso es lo que hacía. Incluso cuando le reventabas la oreja de lo mucho que te había costado despedirte de un trabajo que no te gustaba mientras sabías que él, en su puesto de CFO, firmaba contratos millonarios cada día y tenía el triple de responsabilidad de la que tú conseguirías en siete vidas. También escuchaba y se reía cuando descubrieron que su padre había llamado a sus hermanos de forma alfabética, de mayor a menor -Anthony, <em>el marqués, añadía Kate con sorna</em>, Benedict, Colin, Daphne, que tenía la misma edad que ella, Eloise, Francesca, Gregory y Hyacinth- y estuvieron toda la noche bromeando con ese hecho.</p><p class="p1">Escuchaba las historias de los alumnos de música de Cat, colgándose en sus ojos y las opiniones de Kate sobre cómo podrían cambiar muchas cosas si la gente prestara más atención a las palabras que se dedicaban. Aunque no la mirara de forma tan intensa. Intentaba animar a Sophie cuando venía un poco más alicaída de la cuenta aunque nunca dijera por qué.</p><p class="p1">Colin escuchaba pero no decía mucho. Casi como sabiendo que no terminaba de pertenecer a ese mundo. Sabían que tenía una relación de idas y venidas con un amiga de su hermana pequeña, Penelope, con la que se llevaba cinco años, pero nunca la habían conocido. Que le gustaba la música y tocaba la guitarra eléctrica, el piano y había ido a clases de canto de pequeño. Si la noche se alargaba y se había bebido cinco cubatas incluso subía al escenario con las <em>New Romantics</em>, el grupo de Cat, y les acompañaba con la guitarra.</p><p class="p1">Entonces, la gente sí lo escuchaba. Porque Colin tenía algo que hacía que no pudieras dejar de mirarlo. Quizás era la seguridad de sus movimientos, probablemente gracias a una infancia feliz y segura, los grandes ojos verdes que siempre sabían dónde mirar y el pelo, negro y algo rizado por el que querías pasar los dedos. Todas, y todos, suspiraban. Penelope era una chica con suerte.</p><p class="p1">Kate también sabía que casi nunca salía en Lady Whistledown pero, cuando eso pasaba, como esa misma mañana, en su estómago se hacía un pequeño nudo. Porque se daba cuenta que lo que ella consideraba una diversión, no dejaban de ser personas reales. Con su familia, amigas, sueños y frustraciones.</p><p class="p1">Newton, su pequeño corgi, se levantó de su letargo y la miró con ojos de pena. «Sí, cariño, ya te toca salir a pasear. Vamos allá». Se enfundó en sus zapatillas y en un abrigo de deporte y salió hacia la calle. Antes de abrir la puerta se miró en el espejo. <em>Por favor, qué ojeras. </em></p>
<hr/><p class="p1">Colin conducía para casa de sus padres, Bridgerton House, en Kensigton, sin que le hubieran llamado. Sabía que tenía que estar ahí. Se había levantado, cansado pero sin mucha resaca, justo para ver los treinta mensajes de Eloise con capturas de pantalla de casi todos los periódicos digitales. <em>El próximo CEO de Bridgerton &amp; co envuelto en una pelea con el presidente de Hastings S.L</em> titulaba The Economist. The Mirror había decidido ir un poco más allá <em>¿Problemas en el paraíso? El vizconde Anthony Bridgerton a puñetazo limpio con el duque de Hastings</em>. Y, sin olvidar, la que más le había asustado <em>Ataque racista en la aristocracia londinense, ¿Anthony Bridgerton, de verdad queremos que gente como tú controle la economía?</em></p><p class="p1">Intuía que había llevado a la pelea y llevaba semanas diciendo a Daphne que, o gestionaba mejor la situación o algo iba a acabar mal. Pero, por favor, Simon y su hermano eran amigos desde que estudiaron juntos en la Universidad de Cambridge. La idea de que fuera un ataque racista le parecía impensable.</p><p class="p1"><em>Bueno, a lo mejor a Anthony no le parece mala idea que su mejor amigo no sea blanco, pero si le molesta que el chico que se acuesta con su hermana pequeña sí lo sea</em> le comentó una voz en su mente que se parecía demasiado a la de Kate. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, aunque sabía que la duda ya se había instalado.</p><p class="p1">Admiraba, y quería, a su hermano mayor. Anthony se había hecho cargo de todo lo que el resto consideraba aburrido o incómodo. Su ética de trabajo, su voluntad y el aceptar que, como hermano mayor y heredero de casi todo, tenía responsabilidades les había hecho la vida mucho más fácil a todos. Normalmente, actuaba como intermediario entre sus hermanos y su padre. Había defendido a Benedict cuando este quiso salirse de la empresa para dedicarse a la venta de arte. Sin su apoyo, su padre, Edmund, habría hecho lo imposible para evitarlo.</p><p class="p1">Pero ahí estaba Anthony, que había aceptado encargarse de gran parte de las acciones de Benedict siempre y cuando no las vendiera por si quería regresar.</p><p class="p1">Sabía que Colin había estudiado Economía por hacerlo y que no había nada que le interesara menos que el futuro empresarial de Bridgerton &amp; co, por eso había creado el puesto de CFO, dependiente de la vicepresidencia económica que ostentaba Anthony, para que tuviera algo que hacer. Pero ambos sabían que era su hermano mayor el que llevaba gran parte de su trabajo. Tanto en la empresa como en la sociedad.</p><p class="p1">La sociedad había sido una idea de su padre con la que nadie estuvo muy de acuerdo. Se encontraban las acciones de todos sus hermanos en ella, divididas por edad y trabajo en la empresa, de tal manera que siempre fueran juntos. Se aseguraban que las decisiones se tomaban antes y acudían a la Asamblea de Accionistas mayoritarios y minoritarios con una misma opinión.</p><p class="p1">También recogía todas las tierras del Ducado de Eton y el Vizcondado para que, de cara a la herencia, pasaran junto al título a una misma persona. Todos sabían que eso beneficiaba a Anthony frente al resto y Daphne había sido la más crítica con la medida. Ahí había empezado gran parte de sus fricciones con su hermano mayor.</p><p class="p1">Pero, como le había dicho Colin el día que la confirmaron, «¿de verdad piensas que Anthony va a hacer algo que nos venga mal cuando toda su vida se centra en proteger nuestros intereses, incluso frente a nuestras absurdas decisiones?». Y esta no podía más que aceptarlo porque si algo describía a su hermano mayor es que siempre intentaba que todos salieran bien parados.</p><p class="p1">Incluso si eso le suponía horas extras de trabajo, conducir ocho horas de noche o romper un compromiso matrimonial.</p><p class="p1">Ya había llegado a casa de sus padres y aparcó en la gran explanada que daba pie al palacete en el que se había criado. Vio que los coches de sus hermanos mayores ya estaban y supuso que, como él, no habían necesitado previo aviso de su padre para acudir a esta reunión de crisis improvisada. Entró rápidamente por la puerta principal saludando al servicio con el que se había encontrado.</p><p class="p1">A menudo esta vida le parecía irreal. Su piso en Hackney, su grupo de amigos y sus últimos intereses distaban mucho de las decoración georgiana que tenía su casa. Y, conforme más mayor se hacía, más se acentuaba esa sensación.</p><p class="p1">Vio a su madre a final del pasillo, con cara de extrema preocupación, la abrazó con fuerza y le susurró «tranquila, son Anthony y Simon, seguro que tiene una explicación», aunque él, en el fondo sí que sabía cuál era.</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">El ambiente se podía congelar. Habían ido directamente al despacho de su padre en Bridgerton House, en el primer piso, que mostraba una hermosa panorámica del jardín. A lo lejos, se distinguía Kensington Palace. El día estaba nublado aunque aún no había empezado a llover. La calma que antecedía a la tormenta.</p><p class="p1">Edmund Bridgerton era un hombre afable, divertido e, incluso, comprensivo. Había educado a sus ocho hijos en una casa llena de amor, risas y juegos. Opinaba que los niños tenían que ser niños y ya habría tiempo para que crecieran, por lo que nunca había intentando llevarlos a actos aburridos ni llenarlos de actividades que les preparara para su futuro. Intentaba tener su momento de intimidad con cada uno de ellos, para que se sintieran escuchados y valorados, algo más que necesario cuando tienes ocho hijos.</p><p class="p1">Con Anthony era con el que más vínculo había creado. Quizás por ser el mayor, como él mismo lo había sido, o porque Anthony, con toda la independencia que había intentado mostrar desde pequeño, siempre era el que más había necesitado su aprobación. También era, y esto no lo podía negar, el mejor trabajador que había tenido nunca. Desde que, con 18 años, Edmund les animaba a que pasaran un verano trabajando en el almacén y reparto de la empresa, todo el equipo estuvo de acuerdo que Anthony llegaba antes que nadie, se iba después que cualquiera y tenía todo en la cabeza.</p><p class="p1">No era lo normal en un heredero directo, al que, por su 25 cumpleaños le habían dado un vizcondado. Pero Edmund no podía retrasarlo más, y tras haberlo enviado al extranjero, pasearlo por distintas sedes de la empresa, y recibiendo más que informes positivos, le había dado la vicepresidencia empresarial y todos sabían que lo había nombrado sucesor.</p><p class="p1">Por eso hacía oídos sordos a las quejas de Violet de la desordenada vida personal y social que vivía su hijo. Tampoco leía los periódicos ni veía las fotos de fiesta ni le interesaba lo más mínimo las <em>últimas conquistas de Lord Bridgerton</em>.</p><p class="p1">Pero lo de anoche no podía evitarlo, había ido bastante lejos.</p><p class="p1">Miró a la sala y carraspeó antes de empezar a hablar. Ya estaban todos sus hijos involucrados en la economía familiar. Anthony, Benedict, Colin y Daphne. Ésta última no le había dirigido ni una palabra a su hermano mayor cuando había entrado en la sala, aún con el pijama y un bonito kimono que le habían traído de su último viaje a Japón.</p><p class="p1">-Bueno, hijos míos, hija, como ya sabréis estamos todos aquí preocupados por lo que pasó anoche - esto le estaba costando bastante, sólo la mirada de Colin, tan parecida a la suya propia, le hizo continuar. - Siempre me he caracterizado, creo, por no ser demasiado intrusivo con vuestra vida personal. Entiendo que es vuestra y que sería absurdo intentar meterme en ella pero… esto es un poco distinto.</p><p class="p1">Suspiró y se armó de valor para seguir. -Como ya os imagináis, tenía intención de retirarme como CEO de Bridgerton &amp; co en el próximo Consejo de Administración, dentro de unos meses. La sucesión más lógica es que Anthony ocupara mi puesto y el resto lo reestructuraremos entre el equipo directivo - oyó un leve chasqueo, casi imperceptible, por parte de Daphne. -Anthony, no sé si es necesario saberlo pero sí es importante tener claro si crees que vuestra pelea afecta a la votación que tendrán que tener nuestros accionistas.</p><p class="p1">Su hijo, serio, callado, tenso, se levantó a coger una taza de té. Una estrategia que utilizaba mucho en las reuniones con competidores o posibles asociados. Mostraba presencia física, su altura y su agilidad de movimientos. Apoyó su mano en el respaldo de Benedict y con la otra le dio un sorbo a su bebida.</p><p class="p1">-Bueno, como ya sabéis, la sociedad Bridgerton tiene más de la mitad de las acciones de la empresa. Sin embargo, en el periodo de ampliación se optó por dar poder a ciertos grupos empresariales. Normalmente las decisiones de este tipo se pactan con ellos y no hay ningún ejemplo histórico de decisión tomada solo con el apoyo de la sociedad. - cerró los ojos durante dos segundos. Seguramente le dolía mucho la cabeza. - Voy a poner mi puesto a disposición de la Junta Directiva. No, no protestes, papá. Es lo correcto. Pero, antes, quiero que seáis sinceros, ¿de verdad estamos todos de acuerdo con que yo herede el puesto de papá? Una cosa es el ducado, y todo lo que viene con él, otra la empresa.</p><p class="p1">-¿No se había tomado ya esa decisión? Cuando se creo la sociedad - contestó Daphne mirando con fiereza a su padre -ahí ya se dio a entender que el título y la empresa van de la mano. Aunque no tengan nada que ver.</p><p class="p1">Edmund no respondió, se estaba acostumbrando a que su hija no terminara de estar contenta con su posición en la empresa. No quería culparla, Daphne estaba, después de Anthony, mucho más interesada en Bridgerton &amp; co que el resto de sus hermanos. Sin embargo, aún no estaba preparada para las muchas responsabilidades que tenía un puesto de dirección. Por eso, aún no estaba en la Junta, como tampoco lo estaba Colin.</p><p class="p1">-Bueno, a ver- su hijo mediano intentó entrar -la sociedad sólo recoge nuestras acciones. El Consejo de Administración, la Junta Directiva y la Asamblea de Socios son los órganos rectores de Bridgerton &amp; co. Que son todos los que van a decidir cualquier decisión respecto a nuestro futuro. Yo creo que Anthony ha hecho un buen trabajo, siempre. Mi apoyo está con él.</p><p class="p1">-Y el mío- Benedict actuó como por resorte-no sé qué pasó anoche, pero sé que no fue por trabajo ¿no? - Anthony negó quedamente con la cabeza, Daphne se mordió el labio - pues ya está, creo que deberíamos separarlo.</p><p class="p1">Daphne asintió con la cabeza. Sabía demasiado bien que el trabajo no había tenido nada que ver en la pelea entre Simón y Anthony y, mentalmente, agradecía a Lady Whistledown no comentar cómo ambos habían gritado su nombre en varias ocasiones de la pelea. Había ciertas decisiones que no le gustaban lo más mínimo, pero no podía achacarlas a la bronca. Algo tembló en sí misma, había sido una experiencia horrible. Los gritos, la cara de odio de Simon, como su hermano la había separado, aún con sangre en el labio, y la había mandado en un taxi de vuelta a casa. Como si fuera una niña.</p><p class="p1">Su padre la sacó de su ensimismamiento. -Aún así, hay que solucionar lo que está pasando. No podemos permitirnos esta imagen. No de cara al Consejo ni a la Asamblea. La Junta, no te preocupes Anthony, creo que está más controlada.</p><p class="p1">-Esto… creo que tengo una idea- todos miraron sorprendidos a Colin. Normalmente las decisiones de la sociedad eran un partido de tenis entre Edmund y Anthony a un lado y Daphne peloteando como podía al otro. - Bueno, a ver. Tengo una amiga periodista, Katherine Sheffield, pero que siempre ha trabajado en empresas o en agencias de comunicación. Me ha hablado algunas veces de que, cuando pasa algo catastrófico en cualquier institución, contratar a una persona externa, alguien que no esté dentro de la dinámica de trabajo, puede ayudar mucho.</p><p class="p1">No dijo la pasión en los ojos con la que Kate hablaba del tema ni que contara que una crisis empresarial, como que explotara un pozo petrolífero, podía ser algo <em>divertidísimo</em> para un buen periodista.</p><p class="p1">-Sheffield- añadió Dafne - me quiere sonar.</p><p class="p1">-Su hermana tiene una cuenta de Instagram algo conocida. Edwina Sheffield se llama. Tendréis alguna amiga en común- contestó rápidamente Colin. Sólo miraba a su padre, que le respondía la mirada curioso.</p><p class="p1">-Ejem- Anthony intentó entrar a la conversación- creo que me gustaría poder decidir si quiero tener a una muchacha de tu edad diciéndome qué hacer y cómo vestir y si cortarme el pelo- de todos era conocido que Anthony creía que el dinero gastado en marketing y publicidad era una perdida si el trabajo no era bueno.</p><p class="p1">-No, te lo juro, no la has oído hablar. No es una publicista de agencia que quiera cambiarte el look y llevarte a dos fiestas. Kate entiende la comunicación de una manera que el resto no. Ha trabajado para empresas muy serias y es la segunda persona más trabajadora que conozco, después de ti. - Colin sabía que raro estaba sonando todo - Igualmente, no digo que tenga que ser ella. Sólo que podéis hacer una selección de alguien con ese perfil. Lo mismo ni está interesada en trabajar con nosotros.</p><p class="p1">-Bueno- interrumpió su padre- lo pensaremos. Pero me parece una buena idea. Ahora, hacerme un favor e ir a ver a vuestra madre, que tendrá unas ganas locas de quejarse de lo delgados que estáis. Daph, Anthony, quedaos, por favor.</p><p class="p1">Claro que sabía lo que estaba pasando. Edmund debería haber estado ciego para no ver cómo el chico Basset miraba a su hija mayor cada vez que entraba a casa o coincidían en cualquier acto.</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">Katherine se encontraba como nueva después de la ducha. Mientras se daba crema por todo el cuerpo ojeó la cartelera en busca de alguna película entretenida que ver. No le apetecía mucho volver a gastarse el dineral de ayer en taxis y, desde que Newton había entrado hacía seis meses en su vida, dormir en casa de Sophie o de Cat se le hacía muy duro sabiendo que el cachorro estaba en su apartamento de Wimbledon, solo, esperándola. Mudarse al centro no lo contemplaba. Le gustaba Londres pero no era para ella, necesitaba ese remanso de paz cuando volvía a su barrio, más parecido a donde había crecido en Somerset.</p><p class="p1">Edwina la llamó ofreciéndole un plan maravilloso. Tenía un evento de maquillaje donde habría un cóctel <em>divertidisímo</em> y, luego, le pagaban una habitación doble en un hotel donde podrían quedarse a pasar la noche. Ya había preguntado y Newton podía venir con ellas. Kate se río y se disculpó diciendo que ya había bebido mucho la noche anterior.</p><p class="p1">Y era tan verdad como que los cócteles de Edwina, aunque cuando la empezaron a invitar le habían parecido algo muy entretenido e interesante, le acababan resultando soporíferos. Primero, porque nadie se acercaba a hablar con ella y, segundo, porque se encontraba a compañeros del trabajo con mucha frecuencia.</p><p class="p1">-Bueno, ¿y qué vas a hacer entonces esta noche?</p><p class="p1">-Voy al cine- comentó sin importancia Kate.</p><p class="p1">-Anda, ¿con quién?</p><p class="p1">-Sola.</p><p class="p1">-Madre mía, Kate, eres fantástica- respondió su hermana- eres la única persona que conozco que hace cosas sola sin que le importen realmente.</p><p class="p1">Kate se rió sin disimulo. -Deberías probarlo, y dejar esas citas absurdas que no te llevan a ningún lado.</p><p class="p1">No es que Katherine no quedara con nadie, es sólo que las esparcía mucho en el tiempo. Le parecía divertido quedar con alguien por primera vez, empezar a conocerlo, descubrir sus rarezas y acabar justificando por qué no había funcionado. Es sólo que, y esto nunca se lo había contado a nadie, muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que lo más seguro es que acabara sola.</p><p class="p1">Un psicólogo le había dicho que era porque su madre había muerto joven y dejando a una niña pequeña. Kate había dejado de ir a esa terapia. Sí, su madre biológica no había existido en su vida, pero Mary, la segunda mujer de su padre, había cubierto con creces esa faceta y lo único que la separaba de ser su madre de verdad es que no había usado con ella la palabra <em>mamá</em>. Porque, para Kate, Mary representaba mucho más.</p><p class="p1">No, no tenía nada que ver con eso. Kate había decidido que era muy probable que acabara sola con 19 años. Y que ni siquiera tenía porque ser nada malo. Lo había hecho tras un análisis exhaustivo de lo que provocaba en los hombres. De cómo era ella como persona.</p><p class="p1">Entonces había decidido entrenarse para esa soltería. Había empezado a hacer cosas solas, crearse un buen grupo de amigos que pudieran suplir lo que muchos hacían con sus parejas, había puesto su carrera por encima de cualquier decisión y empezado a construirse posibles planes de futuro, sopesando todas las posibilidades de vivir en un sitio o en otro.</p><p class="p1">Luego la vida había hecho de las suyas, con la enfermedad de su padre, los trabajos que no le gustaban y algún que otro encaprichamiento tonto del que aún se arrepentía.</p><p class="p1">Pero, mirando a su alrededor, vio su piso. El pequeño desastre en el que se había convertido desde que Newton entró en él y se hizo con el poder del sofá. Su nuevo trabajo, en el que estaba bastante contenta. El Citroen lila -siempre había querido tener un coche lila- que había comprado con sus ahorros. La cantidad de cremas caras que tenía en el baño con el dinero que se ahorraba en comprar regalos de aniversario. Su grupo de amigos en Londres. Cat y Sophie. Edwina y Mary.</p><p class="p1">Se puso unos pantalones de pata ancha y un bonito jersey por encima. Se calzó las botas con tacón y le susurró a Newton que a la vuelta irían un rato al parque. Ahora tenía una cita con Anne Hathaway y su última película.</p><p class="p1">No fue hasta después de la sesión que vio el mensaje de Colin. <em>Katie, necesito tu curriculum. Te llamo cuando puedas y te digo</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. liability</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Ay, qué desastre. Una semana sin actualizar)</p><p>Ha sido una semana bastante larga, llena de entrevistas de trabajo (bien), clases y más clases (supongo que también bien), visitas al hospital (no tan bien, pero bueno) y mucho trabajo. Espero que la siguiente actualización llegue mucho antes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">She's so hard to please</p><p class="p1">but she's a forest fire.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">I do my best to meet her demands,</p><p class="p1">play at romance, we slow dance</p><p class="p1">in the living room, but all that a stranger would see</p><p class="p1">is one girl swaying alone,</p><p class="p1">stroking her cheek.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Lorde - liability</b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>Hola, querida lectora. Parece ser que el drama en los Bridgerton se queda en casa. El vizconde Bridgerton ha sido visto lo justo, para ir al trabajo y volver, con cara de pocos amigos y el ojo aún morado. Ni rastro del duque de Hastings que, según hemos podido recabar, ha decidido retirarse voluntariamente a su casita en el campo. </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>Cómo ya sabrán por las noticias que nos bombardean a todas horas la cuestión de la sucesión de Bridgerton &amp; co está en el punto de mira. Según ha podido conocer esta autora, hay una persona del clan que no estaría del todo satisfecha con la decisión de cerrar filas en torno a Anthony Bridgerton. ¿Será por las recientes acusaciones de racismo o, quizás, alguna motivación mucho más oscura? ¿Ansias de poder? ¿O quizás porque todos los rumores apuntan a que era ella el motivo porque el que peleaban esos dos queridos amigos?</em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>Lo que sí podemos avanzar en exclusiva es que Anthony no se va a retirar sin luchar y están contratando a un especialista para que le lleve una campaña de cambio de imagen. ¿Significará esto que veremos a nuestro hermano mayor en más fiestas y eventos de las que no tiene acostumbrados? Si así es, bienvenido sea. </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>Tome nota, futuro encargado de comunicación, aquí adoramos a Anthony Bridgerton, pero lo preferimos sin corbata peleándose por el honor de su hermana pequeña con su mejor amigo. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p4">Odiaba entrevistar a nuevos trabajadores. Ni siquiera entendía por qué, teniendo un equipo de Recursos Humanos detrás, era necesario que el presidente y CEO de la compañía, su padre, y el vicepresidente económico-financiero estuvieran perdiendo toda una mañana viendo a periodistas. Sabía que tenía que hacer concesiones y que, en cierto modo, estaban en esa situación <em>por su culpa</em>. Pero también Daphne estaba implicada y no la veía utilizando su valioso tiempo en encontrar un ayudante para su imagen personal.</p><p class="p4">Necesitaría más bien a alguien que le diera un par de leches y le mostrara la realidad. Con Simon Basset, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido? Lo conocía desde que tenían 18 años y si Anthony tenía algo claro es que no era alguien del que fiarse para mantener una relación. Al principio había advertido cierto flirteo inocente entre ellos. O eso había querido intuir. No intentó meterse porque, en 2016, su hermana ya tenía cierta edad para saber que era lo que le convenía. Aunque ya no estaba tan seguro.</p><p class="p4">Pero, cuando el viernes se le habían acercado los dos, en el Soho House. Simon, con esa cara seria que siempre ponía rodeado de gente. Su hermana, con una sonrisa entre inocente y divertida. «Anthony, tenemos que decirte algo». Y, entonces, lo había intuido. No, se había dado cuenta. Y todos sus demonios, pasados y presentes, habían empezado a arder. <em>Eso le pasaba por haber estado a otros asuntos.</em></p><p class="p4">Había visto a Simon hacer cosas que cualquier persona se arrepentiría hasta de pensar. Noches interminables, llenas de mujeres, juegos y bebida. Él siempre había sido un fiel compañero pero, aún así, Simon era el que llevaba la delantera en todos los aspectos. Siempre había sido más alto, más guapo, más simpático. Y a Anthony nunca le había importado.</p><p class="p4">Luego terminó la Universidad y Simon desapareció. Nunca supo muy bien a hacer qué, porque, mientras, Anthony se centró en el trabajo y en ser todo lo que esperaban de él.</p><p class="p4"><em>Quizás demasiado</em> le dijo una voz en su cabeza que sonaba como Sienna.</p><p class="p4">Cuando el padre de Simon murió, Anthony lo recibió en su grupo de Londres, su ambiente empresarial, y su nueva vida, con los brazos abiertos. Pero sabía que ahora era otra persona. Aunque no estaba seguro que se hubiera borrado lo suficiente de la anterior, la de ese chaval herido y distante, para estar con su hermana pequeña.</p><p class="p4">Porque Daphne, con todo lo pesada, intensa e insoportable que resultaba a veces, no dejaba de merecerse lo mejor.</p><p class="p4">-Muchas gracias por el tiempo dedicado- vio que le decía su padre a la candidata actual. -Ya le llamarán de Recursos Humanos con cualquier información.</p><p class="p4">Anthony asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Miro la lista. Aún quedaban cuatro personas. Esto iba a ser insufrible. Al salir la chica, con la que se había quedado que trabajaba en una agencia de Relaciones Públicas, le murmuró a su padre «esto es casi peor que cuadrar los macro-balances». Este le sonrió aún con ganas, antes de indicar por teléfono a su secretaria:</p><p class="p4">-La siguiente candidata… Katherine Sheffield- miró a Anthony -Esta chica es la amiga de Colin, los de Recursos Humanos no estaban muy seguros por experiencia, pero al parecer les deslumbró en la entrevista.</p><p class="p4">-Las amigas de Colin… - pero no le dio tiempo a responder cuando Katherine Sheffield entró en la escena. Le sorprendieron dos cosas de ella. La primera, lo normal que era. Su pelo castaño y ondulado a mitad de hombro, los ojos grandes y marrones, no era ni alta ni baja, ni especialmente guapa. Tampoco era fea, ni mucho menos. Lo segundo, lo tremendamente agradable que parecía. No sabía si era por sus facciones redondeadas, por su sonrisa sincera o por la mirada directa que proyectaba.</p><p class="p4">Pero, le dio la sensación que era alguien de quien te podías fiar.</p><p class="p4">Se levantó como un resorte y le alcanzó la mano extendida que proponía. Se la dio con bastante fuerza, algo que le gustó. Dejó que su padre empezara la conversación, más acostumbrado que él a las interacciones cordiales. Y se dio cuenta que ya lo tenía decidido: Katherine Sheffield le gustaba como amiga para Colin. Pero, ni en cuarenta años, iba a ser capaz de aguantar el peso de la responsabilidad que necesitaban para un puesto como el que proponían.</p><p class="p4">-Bueno, Katherine, si fuera posible, nos gustaría saber qué es lo que esperas de esta vacante. Obviamente con la información que, supongo, ya tendrás.</p><p class="p4">-Correcto- contestó ella, poniéndose mucho más seria - no estamos a, ni mucho menos, una situación insalvable. Una buena estrategia de comunicación, al final, tiene mucho más de saber a quién te diriges que lo que hagas per se. Quiero decir, ahora mismo podríamos salir en todas las grandes revistas nacionales día sí y día también y eso no aseguraría nada. En este caso, creo que el objetivo está en un Consejo de Administración más que amigo y en una Asamblea de Socios, con ciertas dificultades. Pues bien, hay que asegurarse que tengan claro que continuar con el vizconde Bridgerton - Anthony reconoció el tono de burla, y no le gustó nada - es la solución más lógica y beneficiosa para todos. Y que cualquier otra opción sería un descalabro para todos.</p><p class="p4">Su padre parecía impresionado. Es verdad que les habían hablado de acciones mucho más concretas y que todos parecían tener muy claro todos los pasos a tomar. Pero Katherine Sheffield había dado en los puntos claves que buscaban. Sin muchas palabras rimbombantes. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, continuó hablando.</p><p class="p4">-El resto de acciones más específicas… bueno, es tontería discutirlas ahora porque se toman de mutuo acuerdo con la persona implicada. Pero no soy amiga ni de grandes eventos ni fiestas ni entrevistas de tirada nacional. Creo que el contacto personal es mucho más importante que eso. Más cuando tenemos tan claro a quién nos dirigimos. Los medios nos pueden ayudar, sí, pero no es lo que más me preocupa. Además, se cuenta con cierto atenuante.</p><p class="p4">-¿Cuál?- le preguntó Anthony, dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que interactuaba con ella. Sus ojos, que esta vez le parecieron mucho más grandes y brillantes le interpelaron. Una mueca se empezó a formar en sus labios. Le parecía tan intrigante.</p><p class="p4">-Es un hombre, y si hay algo con lo que disfruta nuestra sociedad es con los hombres que cambian.</p><p class="p4">No le gustó nada la respuesta. Por respeto no dijo nada pero se levantó a por una taza de té y ya no se sentó. Que tuviera claro a quién tenía que mirar desde abajo. Un pensamiento algo oscuro cruzó por su mente. Pero lo desestimo en seguida. ¿Cómo podía pensar en mitad de una entrevista en que no le disgustaría tenerla debajo en una cama?</p><p class="p4">Su padre, en cambio, parecía encantado. Demasiado tiempo con sus hermanas pequeñas, que ya le habrían hablado de cosas parecidas. En cierto modo, la miraba hasta con el cariño que lo hacía con sus hijas. Pero eso era hasta bueno, su padre no iba a contratar a alguien porque le cayera bien.</p><p class="p4">Siguieron un tiempo más hablando del puesto y, cuando ya estaban terminando la conversación, la señorita Sheffield quiso añadir una última cosa.</p><p class="p4">-Me parece poco honorable no hacerlo. Y no sé si alguno más lo habrá planteado. Pero, hay veces que las campañas de comunicación, incluso las que son muy buenas, no funcionan. Yo no puedo asegurar éxito, ni creo que nadie más pueda. Necesitan saberlo.</p><p class="p4">Al irse, dejó un rastro de olor que Anthony no pudo identificar. ¿Una flor?</p>
<hr/><p class="p4">Daphne había observado todas las entrevistas desde su despacho. Tenía el mejor sitio para eso. La decisión de instalar tabiques acristalaros para crear mayor sensación de transparencia, exceptuando en el despacho de su padre y hermano mayor, le permitía obtener una panorámica de la sala de espera y el cuarto de reuniones dónde Anthony y Edmund estaban entrevistando a los candidatos citados.</p><p class="p4">A ella nadie la había citado.</p><p class="p4">Y eso le molestaba muchísimo. A fin de cuentas, estaba igual de involucrada en la situación que su queridísimo hermano mayor. Pero, para variar, su padre no había sentido necesario el hecho de que ella, que había estudiado Publicidad y Administración de Empresas, que trabajaba en el departamento de Relaciones Públicas de Bridgerton &amp; Co y que estaba empezando en salir en medios, formara parte de la solución.</p><p class="p4">Vio como una muchacha, algo bajita pero con pasos firmes y largos, salía de la sala de reuniones. <em>Kate Sheffield, la hermana de Ed y la amiga de Colin</em>. Le sonaba que eran de la misma edad. Llevaba el pelo castaño oscuro por el hombro, con ligeras ondas y, aunque podía reconocer a Edwina en la forma de la cara, era, sin duda alguna, la hermana menos agraciada.</p><p class="p4">Le sorprendió que se hubiera quedado un tiempo hablando con un señor algo mayor, el editor de <em>lifestyle</em> de Vanity Fair, conocido de Daphne por algunas entrevistas que le había hecho. Observó cómo se reían y ella le daba la mano con seguridad. «No seas tan maja, es muy probable que te quite el puesto» murmuró entre dientes.</p><p class="p4">Pero, mientras Kate Sheffield se acercaba hacia al ascensor, vio que también le dirigía un par de frases y una gran sonrisa a la señora Milton, secretaria de su hermano. Y se reía con la misma sinceridad.</p>
<hr/><p class="p4">-Bueno, yo creo que esta claro. Por currículum, contactos y por lo que nos ha comentado, es obvio que André Wintour está más que preparado para el puesto - Edmund observó cómo su hijo reflexionaba en voz alta, justificando la decisión. Y le hizo gracia lo equivocado que estaba, para variar.</p><p class="p4">Le dejó seguir mientras iba pasando de un curriculum a otro y exponía por qué no le gustaban el resto de perfiles. Mientras tanto, sintió algo de vértigo al ver a Anthony, tan mayor, tan serio, convertido en lo que era ahora. Sabía que tanto Violet como él no habían tomado las decisiones más correctas ni habían apoyado todo lo que su primogénito se merecía. Él se había cargado, desde el primer momento, con todas las responsabilidades que le venían.</p><p class="p4">Anthony había sido un niño impulsivo, movido, con genio y parlanchín. Se cabreaba varias veces al día cuando la gente no seguía las normas de sus juegos pero luego disfrutaba más que ninguno de sus hermanos si hacían algo todos juntos. Le daba igual quedarse sin agua caliente porque sus hermanas tardarán más de la cuenta y siempre pedía perdón el primero. Llevaba locas a las niñeras pero nunca se quejó de que le tocaran las tareas más pesadas.</p><p class="p4">Era el hermano mayor más hermano mayor que había existido en la historia de todas las familias felices.</p><p class="p4">Luego, había llegado la madurez y había ido tomando como suyas todas las obligaciones que el resto no querían hacer. Siempre supeditando las urgencias de toda la familia a las suyas propias. Y, poco a poco, había dejado de cabrearse tanto pero también de pedir perdón. Pegarle a Simon había sido lo más auténtico, lo más Anthony, que había hecho en años. Y, ahí estaban, intentando solucionarlo.</p><p class="p4">Pero, esta vez, Edmund quería hacer las cosas bien. Y sabía que no podía dejarle a su hijo el enorme peso que le iba a dejar si antes no conseguía que su vida se sacudiera un poco.</p><p class="p4">-Katherine Sheffield - dijo tajante.</p><p class="p4">Anthony le miró con el frente fruncido. -Sí, ¿qué?- estaba dispuesto a presentar lucha.</p><p class="p4">-No busques más. Es ella.</p><p class="p4">-¿Perdona? Papá, estamos hablando de una cría. Por dios, si tiene - dio un par de vueltas a los papeles con los que estaba trabajando - mira, aquí está, 27 años, la edad de Daphne. Y ni siquiera una gran experiencia laboral.</p><p class="p4">Edmund se levantó de la silla. -Creo que no me he explicado. No estoy preguntando. Estoy afirmando. Katherine Sheffield va a ser la elegida. Mientras siga siendo el presidente de esta empresa, aún tengo potestad sobre ciertas decisiones, ¿no opinas?</p><p class="p4">Anthony no contestó. Miraba a su padre con la boca abierta, completamente descuadrado. Edmund reconoció la misma incomodidad que había tenido por la mañana, ante algunas respuestas de la señorita Sheffield, cuando su hijo mayor ni siquiera había podido mantenerse sentado en la silla. Era consciente de que le había sacado de sus casillas y también era muy, muy consciente de lo mucho que Anthony necesitaba eso.</p><p class="p4">-Bueno, hijo mío. Me tengo que ir, antes de que tu madre llame a los cuerpos especiales. No te quedes hasta muy tarde trabajando.</p>
<hr/><p class="p4">El despacho de Anthony Bridgerton era extrañamente bonito. Amplio, con mucha luz y bastante acogedor. La mesa estaba llena de fotografías de los distintos miembros de la familia, en las estanterías, se entremezclaban manuales de Economía Internacional y Gestión Empresarial con libros de lectura y algún trofeo. Contaba con un sofá y una mesita en los que Kate esperaba, impaciente, a que su nuevo jefe tuviera la decencia de llegar.</p><p class="p4">Llevaba menos de cuatro horas trabajando para los Bridgerton y la mañana había sido enteramente dirigida a papeleo, conocer a muchas personas diferentes y sentirse fuera de lugar en varias ocasiones. <em>Pero qué narices hacía ella ahí</em>. Tras la sorpresa inicial cuando la habían llamado a primera hora el día después de la entrevista, había tenido que decidir si de verdad quería meterse en este jaleo. A fin de cuentas, estaba bastante feliz en su empresa actual y esto no dejaba de ser un contrato de obra y servicio durante los meses que faltaban hasta la Asamblea de Socios.</p><p class="p4">Luego le habían comunicado cuáles serían sus honorarios y, después de un breve mareo por el vértigo, se había dado cuenta que podía pasarse el próximo año y medio, si quería, sin trabajar.</p><p class="p4">Y, a ver, ella había sido muy sincera con lo que sabía hacer. Si ellos querían contratarla, que se atuvieran a las consecuencias.</p><p class="p4">La puerta se abrió y Anthony Bridgerton entró en la estancia. Era asquerosamente atractivo, alto, fuerte, ligeramente despeinado. Tenía unos ojos preciosos y una suave barbita que le daba un aspecto juvenil. No llevaba un traje impoluto, como solían hacer los de su posición, sino que estaba algo arrugado, la corbata un poco suelta y la americana remangada. La saludó con educación y le ofreció su mano.</p><p class="p4">Kate se la devolvió con fuerza, mirándole fijamente a los ojos y bloqueando cualquier amago de sonrisa que pudiera aparecer en su cara.</p><p class="p4">No quería parecer una niña tonta que encontraba atractivo a su jefe. Era el cliché más absurdo y barato de cualquier película romántica. Ella era una profesional y, además, ya se había hecho a la idea de que Anthony Bridgerton le caía rematadamente mal.</p><p class="p4">Por supuesto, eso no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que se hubiera pasado las dos noches anteriores buscando en Google cualquier información sobre su persona. Eso lo había hecho por motivos estrictamente profesionales y no iba a dejar que influyera en su relación. Anthony Bridgerton era el típico niño de papá que había tenido todo de cara y se encontraba en una posición para la que no estaba preparado. Y había que sacarle las castañas del fuego.</p><p class="p4">Además, viendo la cantidad de modelos con las que había sido fotografiado, seguro que era un mujeriego y un infiel. Y Kate Sheffield odiaba la infidelidad, por encima de todas las cosas.</p><p class="p4">-Bueno, aquí estamos - la voz de Anthony la sacó de sus pensamientos obsesivos - a partir de ahora, y hasta que se produzca la Asamblea trabajaremos juntos en - carraspeó - lo que sea que decidas hacer.</p><p class="p4">-Bien empezamos si ni tú mismo lo sabes - le contestó Kate, desesperada. Odiaba ese tono de indiferencia con la que había tratado su trabajo. Aquel que le iba a llevar tantas horas.</p><p class="p4">-A ver, te voy a ser completamente sincero…</p><p class="p4">-No - Kate se sorprendió de lo rápido que había hablado - esa frase suele ser utilizada para decir luego lo que venga en gana. No quiero que seamos sinceros, quiero que seamos educados. Soy lo suficientemente intuitiva para darme cuenta de cuál es tu opinión al respecto tanto sobre mí misma como sobre mi trabajo.</p><p class="p4">Vio cómo Anthony asentía y tragaba, relajando la expresión. Estaba bien que se diera cuenta que ella no era una pava que no se enteraba de la situación.</p><p class="p4">-En cuanto a lo que <em>sea que decido hacer</em>- le ofreció un dossier - He preparado esto. Son los objetivos que tengo en la cabeza para conseguir el máximo apoyo de los accionistas. Y - le ofreció otro documento - esto es un plan de mejora de imagen. - Kate paró durante unos segundos, dejándole tiempo para que ojeara los documentos. - El señor Bridgerton insistió en el hecho de que a mí no me contrata Bridgerton &amp; co sino la sociedad que tenéis todos juntos. Por eso, sólo tengo que pedirte dos cosas, eh… Lord Bridgerton.</p><p class="p4">-Llámame Anthony-dijo este sin mirarla, mientras estaba absorto en los documentos que Kate había preparado.</p><p class="p4">-Vale, Anthony, la primera, va a ver muchas veces que no entiendas por qué estoy tomando una decisión u otra. Pero quiero que confíes en mí. Me interesa tanto como a ti que esto salga bien, de verdad. Luego, la segunda es algo mucho más delicado- chasqueó un poco la lengua - ¿me puedes mirar a la cara cuando hablo, por favor?</p><p class="p4">Ambos se sobresaltaron con la intensidad del mensaje. Kate se estaba poniendo de los nervios con este muchacho.</p><p class="p4">-Vale. Sé que tienes un departamento de Comunicación y otro de Relaciones Públicas. A lo mejor, algunas de las cosas que hagamos se enfrentan con lo que ellos opinan. Necesito que me protejas, en ese aspecto. Necesito lealtad.</p><p class="p4">Vio cómo la miraba con una nueva intensidad y cómo sus labios se peleaban para no sonreír. Katherine Sheffield supo, en ese momento, que se había ganado el respeto de su jefe, Lord Bridgerton, Vizconde y futuro CEO de una de las empresas más grandes del país.</p>
<hr/><p class="p4"><em>Dos semanas. Dos jodidas semanas.</em> Era todo el tiempo que Katherine, <em>llámame Kate</em>, Sheffield llevaba trabajando con él. Y le habían parecido las semanas más insoportables de su vida. Anthony se jactaba de ser una persona tremendamente organizada y, pese a la intensidad de muchas de las decisiones que debía tomar, transcurría sus días con cierto control sobre sus emociones.</p><p class="p4">Pero Kate conseguía sacarlo de quicio. Desde su manera de entrar en su despacho, casi siempre corriendo, con una nueva idea en la cabeza -<em>Tienes que llamar al señor no sé quién, resulta que ampliaron su producción la semana pasada, que vea que te enteras</em>- hasta su manía de sacarle punta a casi todo lo que Anthony opinaba. Cualquiera diría que él era su jefe.</p><p class="p4">Pero, por mucho que detestara su forma de ser, sus contestaciones y su entusiasmo casi infantil, tenía que reconocer que fichar a Kate Sheffield había sido la mejor decisión posible. Tenía en la cabeza a todos los grandes grupos de accionistas y se sabía de memoria el nombre de todos los socios. <em>Y las socias. </em>Había obligado a Anthony a llamarlos a todos y a establecer reuniones periódicas.</p><p class="p4">Cosa que prefería mucho más que pasearse por eventos absurdos a los que el departamento de Relaciones Públicas se empeñaba en invitarle.</p><p class="p4">-¿Qué te pasó con el duque de Hasting?</p><p class="p4">Anthony se dio la vuelta desde la ventana para ver a Kate en la puerta observando inquisitivamente.</p><p class="p4">-Buenos días, señorita Sheffield. Ya estaba empezando a notar su ausencia durante el día de hoy.</p><p class="p4">-No me cambies de tema, anda.</p><p class="p4">-¿A qué se debe ese repentino interés?</p><p class="p4">-Acabo de hablar con su asesora de comunicación. Una chica encantadora con un jefe, al contrario que el mío, también encantador - cualquiera que les oyera iría corriendo a Recursos Humanos. -No se explican qué pudo pasar porque, al parecer, tampoco han recibido muchas explicaciones de su parte.</p><p class="p4">-Y, supongo, que esa chica encantadora no habrá ido corriendo a su jefe a preguntárselo.</p><p class="p4">Kate le sonrió con descaro. -No todas tienen mi proactividad- y se fue acercando hacia su mesa. Anthony la observó con cuidado, hoy estaba especialmente guapa. Llevaba un vestido negro, por la rodilla, con dos graciosos bolsillos. Como una pequeña Coco Channel. Casi apenas llevaba maquillaje pero tenía una piel radiante. En otra vida, a Anthony le hubiera gustado cogerla en brazos y quitarle cualquier preocupación o responsabilidad que tuviera encima.</p><p class="p4">-Vale- contestó Kate Sheffield sonriendo ante su silencio. -Me doy por vencida. No vamos a hablar del tema… hoy. Pero, que sepas, que llegara un momento en el que te tengas que enfrentar a esto. El apoyo de Simon Basset y su grupo es bastante imprescindible.</p><p class="p4">-No sé por qué, no me termina de preocupar eso.- le contestó Anthony pasando la mano por su pelo, despeinando un poco mas.</p><p class="p4">-Ya, todos hemos leído a Lady Whistledown. Pero, aún así, no me gusta nada la imagen de eso, y tengo a muchísimos inversores inquietos con el hecho de que ciertos, ejem, asuntos personales, vayan a marcar la línea de actuación de tu empresa.</p><p class="p4">-¿Y cuál sería su solución, señorita Sheffield?- comentó frustrado mientras veía cómo se iba alejando hacia la puerta.</p><p class="p4">-Ah, no, eso es preocupación del departamento de Relaciones Institucionales. Yo aquí solo estoy por usted, mi estimadísimo jefe. -Anthony sonrió ante la broma, consciente de que ella no lo veía. -Sólo una cosa- se giro sobre sus zapatos planos, rara vez había visto a Kate con tacones -la semana que viene es el cumple de tu hermano, Colin.</p><p class="p4">-Suelo conocer los cumpleaños de mis hermanos.</p><p class="p4">-Déjame terminar -le respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco -hay una fiesta, en casa de su padre. Aún no he encontrado una excusa buena para no ir, pero, en todo caso, es muy probable que el duque de Hasting aparezca. Me gustaría que no hubiera otra bronca, porque complicaría muchísimo mi trabajo.</p><p class="p4">-¿Y por qué me entero de eso por ti y no por ninguno de mis hermanos?- Anthony estaba con el ceño fruncido.</p><p class="p4">-No mates a la mensajera. Ah, y recuerda que mañana no vengo a trabajar.</p><p class="p4">-¿Y eso?</p><p class="p4">-Tengo ciertos asuntos pendientes en mi ciudad natal.</p><p class="p4">-Y, por lo que veo, no necesitas necesario comunicarles cuáles son a quién te paga.</p><p class="p4">-Bueno, si somos exactos, me pagas tú, tres hermanos tuyos y tu padre. Y no he avisado a cada uno de ellos.- Abrió la puerta para irse. -Digamos que tengo el aniversario de mi entrada en un selecto club.</p><p class="p4">Dicho esto, se fue, dejando tras de sí su peculiar aroma. Como a un campo de lavanda y a brisa fresca en la cara. Anthony no era especialmente poético, pero le resultaba curioso que alguien tan nerviosa y activa tuviera un olor que le relajara tanto. Pero, al mismo tiempo, resultaba tan intenso.</p><p class="p4">Había aprendido ciertas cosas de Katherine Sheffield. Simplemente estando un poco atento a lo que la gente decía de ella. Sabía que era encantadora con el personal menos reconocido de la empresa -como limpiadores, conserjes o las secretarias- pero tajante y seria con los jefes de departamento que querían algún tipo de favor. Había oído que le encantaba la cultura francesa y que había vivido ahí unos años. Daphne le había explicado a su madre que su hermanastra pequeña era bastante más atractiva que ella pero que, al parecer, <em>Kate</em> la adoraba.</p><p class="p4">Anthony había buscado a la tal Edwina y le había parecido completamente prescindible. Rubia, delgada y con mirada simpática. Nada que ver con la cara de Katherine, siempre contando cosas, acompañando cada historia con un gesto y mirándote como si pudiera leer todo lo que estás pensando.</p><p class="p4">Colin le había resumido que tenía un perro maleducado, que odiaba Londres y quería mudarse al campo, y que tenía el sentido de la lealtad más intenso que había visto en nadie. «Algo muy positivo para la empresa, pero que puede resultar muy poco práctico en el mundo en el que os movéis». Pero Anthony también se había dado cuenta que Katherine leía a las personas muy bien.</p><p class="p4">Y le asustaba pensar en lo mucho que le disgustaría que tuviera una mala opinión de él.</p>
<hr/><p class="p4">La noche estaba siendo demasiado, pensó Sophie quitándose el sudor de la frente. La sala de música a reventar, su jefe histérico porque no tenían botellas suficientes y, por si fuera poco, un grupo de insensatos no paraban de decirle de todo. Agarró un botellín de cerveza y le pegó un largo trago. Odiaba beber en el trabajo, pero sabía que, si no lo hacía, todo sería mucho más pesado.</p><p class="p4">A lo lejos, vio cómo Cat la llamaba. Se acercó a todo correr a su lado mientras le murmuraba «oh, dios mío, pídeme cocteles super complicados que me tire un buen rato contigo». Su amiga se rió con la boca abierta.</p><p class="p4">-Estoy allí en la mesa con Colin y sus hermanos- Sophie ya lo había intuido. Desde que habían entrado lo que las revistas amarillas llamaban los <em>tres solteros más codiciados de Kensington</em>, el bar se había vuelto una locura. Había mucha más gente y era consciente de que no sería raro que los paparazzis llegaran en unas horas.</p><p class="p4">Aunque ya conocían desde hace un tiempo a Colin, no era lo mismo pillarlo una noche a él sólo, con una sudadera y mochila al hombro, que saliendo, flamante en traje, de una importante reunión, acompañado de sus dos hermanos mayores. Se acercó a la mesa y los ubicó.</p><p class="p4">Colin era posiblemente el más guapo de los tres. Sus grandes ojos verdes y su enorme sonrisa hacían todo el trabajo. Aparte, era una de esas personas con la capacidad de hacerte sentir la persona más especial del mundo cuando hablaba contigo. Sophie, poco acostumbrada a atenciones sinceras de un hombre, podría haber caído rendida a sus pies si no se hubiera dado cuenta que si Colin miraba a alguien con verdadera devoción era a Cat.</p><p class="p4">A su lado, se encontraba el nuevo jefe de Kate, Lord Anthony Bridgerton. Ya se habían visto unas cuentas veces desde que empezó a trabajar con él y sabía que se refería a él como <em>el marqués</em>. Su mirada seria, acompañada con unas grandes ojeras, se centró en Sophie, mirándola con algo que podía ser una mueca de desaprobación. Sin embargo, le dio las gracias por las cervezas y se apresuró a pagarle indicándole que, <em>por favor, sin cambio.</em> Cuando Colin la presentó como una amiga de Kate, este pareció interesarse en ella y le preguntó, muy educadamente, que cómo le había ido en su fiesta.</p><p class="p4">-¿Fiesta?- contestó Cat un poco helada.</p><p class="p4">-Sí-respondió éste- me dijo que tenía que volver a Somerset porque se cumplía un año de la entrada en algún club.</p><p class="p4">Todos se quedaron quietos. Colin abrió mucho la boca y, entonces, Sophie, se fijó en el tercer hermano, desconocía su nombre aunque sabía que debía empezar por B. Este le devolvió la mirada, intrigado por el recién silencio. Tenía unos ojos amables como Colin pero el porte aristocrático y serio de su hermano mayor. Era mucho más alto que los otros, <em>y bastante más atractivo</em>, pensó Sophie.</p><p class="p4">La voz de Cat le hizo acordarse de la gravedad del momento.</p><p class="p4">-La voy a matar - suspiró - hoy se cumple un año desde que murió su padre. Creo que iban a hacerle una misa, aunque Kate insistió que no fuéramos - Colin y Sophie asintieron. - El año pasado, mientras estábamos en el tanatorio, Kate dijo que, al menos, se acababa de unir al <em>club de la gente sin padre </em>del que hablaba su personaje favorito de Anatomía de Grey. A su hermana Edwina le hizo mucha gracia y empezó a reírse.</p><p class="p4">Anthony se quedo entrecortado. -No sabía que no tenía padre.</p><p class="p4">Sophie sonrió a sus adentros. Por supuesto que no, qué iban a saber ellos de los problemas. Odiaba sentirse así pero le daba mucha rabia que la gente lo tuviera tan fácil y, aún así, estuviera siempre con cara de culo. Como el marques jefe de Kate. Recogió rápidamente e indicó que se tenía que ir a seguir currando.</p><p class="p4">No pudo advertir que los ojos de Benedict la siguieron, inquisitivos, durante todo el camino.</p>
<hr/><p class="p4">-Bueno, así que, ¿con Anthony Bridgerton, nada más y nada menos?</p><p class="p4">Martha sonrió enseñando mucho el blanqueamiento que se acababa de hacer. Sus ojos brillaban a causa de los focos. Se echo un poco para adelante, buscando la cámara.</p><p class="p4">-Es un hombre tremendamente fogaz y bastante atento con las mujeres.</p><p class="p4">-¿Piensas que los rumores de su pelea con el duque de Hastings son, como ha indicado Lady Whistledown, por su hermana pequeña o por otra mujer que hayan compartido?</p><p class="p4">-Bueno, si es por una mujer… sólo podríamos estar hablando de Siena Rosso.</p><p class="p4">-Perdona, ¿quién?</p><p class="p5">-La hija de un accionista de su empresa. Creo que hace cosas de actriz. Pero, eso no es importante, Lord Anthony Bridgerton sólo ha estado enamorado de una persona en su vida y es de ella. Incluso estuvieron a punto de casarse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. sober</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Buenas noches, mis queridas lectoras. Quedan todas cordialmente invitadas al fiestón del año: el 30 cumpleaños de Colin Bridgerton.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In memoriam de mi tío Alberto, que me regaló mi primer libro sin ser consciente del fuego que iba a desatar. Y se fue esta semana sin ser consciente del vacío que estaba dejando. Espero que, ojalá, encuentres el sitio donde encajar que buscaste toda la vida. </p><p>Cuidaremos de Candela por ti.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">King and Queen of the weekend</p><p class="p1">ain't a pill that could touch our rush.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>But what will we do when we're sober?</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When you dream with a fever</p><p class="p1">bet you wish you could touch our rush.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>But what will we do when we're sober?</em>
</p><p class="p1">These are the games of the weekend,</p><p class="p1">we pretend that we just don't care</p><p class="p1">but we care.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>But what will we do when we're sober?</em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Sober - Lorde</b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>Que poco nos gusta ser la última en enterarnos de un buen cotilleo. Contra todo pronóstico, parece que a Lord Anthony Bridgerton va a seguir protagonizando todos los escándalos de la alta sociedad inglesa. Ni el Príncipe Harry y su recién estrenada novia, Meghan Markle, les superan. </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>Anoche, una antigua amante del Vizconde, la señorita Martha Harris (27), estuvo en el programa de variedades Good Night Uk comentando todos los secretos de alcoba del miembro más escandaloso de los Bridgerton. En este diario no nos vamos a centrar en alguna de las intimidades que ya han dado la vuelta al Reino Unido pero sí nos apuntamos un nuevo nombre: Siena Rosso.</em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>Según contó la señorita Harris, Siena Rosso (29) es una joven amiga del hermano menor de Lord Anthony, Benedict Bridgerton, graduada en Historia del Arte e hija de un empresario del acero, socio minoritario en Bridgerton &amp; Co. Miss Rosso y Lord Anthony se conocieron hace ya siete años y mantuvieron un breve pero intenso romance que a punto estuvo de hacer volar los cimientos de los Bridgerton.</em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>Y es que, si lo que Martha Harris dice es cierto, Lord Anthony no solo le propuso matrimonio a la señorita Rosso sino que estaba dispuesto a dejar su trabajo y seguirla hacia Estados Unidos, dónde ella quería continuar sus carrera trabajando para el Metropolitan Museum. Y, ¿qué es lo que pasó para que esta historia no tuviera un final tan bonito, digno de película?</em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>Siena Rosso al parecer no desarrolló una íntima relación con Daphne Bridgerton, hermana pequeña de nuestro protagonista, y esto pudo provocar el fin del romance. Aunque no lo sabremos, porque según Harris, Anthony es reacio a hablar de ese tema. Añade que nunca se ha enamorado de nadie más que de ella e, incluso, duda que la haya olvidado.</em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>¿Cambiará algo esto su reacción a las relaciones entre Daphne Bridgerton y Simon Basset? ¿Serán ciertos nuestros rumores de que un acercamiento se ha producido entre Siena y Anthony? Solo podemos asegurar, fotografías mediante, de que ésta ha sido vista entrando esta mañana a las oficinas generales de Bridgerton &amp; co debido a una posible reunión con Anthony. ¿Se encontrará también con Daphne? </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>Stay tuned, porque este culebrón va avanzando por horas.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p4">Conforme abrían las puertas del ascensor que la llevaba a la quinta planta de las oficinas Bridgerton, Kate salió a todo correr. Saludó rápidamente a sus compañeras de oficina pero no se paró en su mesa. Aunque podría haber tenido un cómodo despacho, prefería trabajar en mitad de la de gente porque, primero, podía enterarse de muchas más cosas y, segundo, no quería parecer tan distante. Esta vez siguió recto y se dirigió hacia el despacho de Daphne Bridgerton.</p><p class="p4">Le caía bien. Habían coincidido un par de veces en la cafetería y ella, solícita, se había presentado amablemente. Era raro porque sabía que era una de sus jefas directas y, en cierto modo, le pagaba el sueldo. Pero Daphne Bridgerton era una de esas niñas de buena familia, educadas y simpáticas que podía hablar de cualquier tema y hacerte sentir como en casa.</p><p class="p4">Un par de conversaciones sin importantes y Kate ya contaba con su número en la agenda. Sabía que coincidía con Edwina en algún evento y se había interesado por Newton, el pequeño corgi de Kate. <em>Aunque no soy muy de perros, ese es más Anthony</em>. Kate se había reído, incrédula de que su a jefe le gustara algo más que su propia empresa.</p><p class="p4">Cuando la noche anterior había caído la bomba, Daphne le había escrito, preocupada, que cómo lo estaba llevando y que cualquier cosa que necesitara, allí estaba ella para ayudar. Y Kate había entendido que la entrevista de Martha Harris tenía más verdad que invención.</p><p class="p4">Y algo dentro de sí había ardido por dentro. Porque no entendía porque descubría ahora que una vez había existido una Siena Rosso de la cual no tenía constancia.</p><p class="p4">-Dime que es todo mentira y que estáis preparando ya una demanda por difamación.</p><p class="p4">Daphne la miró con una cara entre sorprendida y triste. -Supongo que no todo será verdad, pero no es a mí a quién me tienes que preguntar.</p><p class="p4">-Como comprenderás, no voy a ir a ver a tu hermano e interrogarle sobre la veracidad de que le guste hablar en francés cuando hace el amor con alguna chica.</p><p class="p4">-Eres increíble- le contestó Daphne riéndose -eso siempre se ha comentado que era el arma secreta de Anthony.</p><p class="p4">-¿Está aquí, la chica?- no tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para andar con rodeos.</p><p class="p4">-No he visto a nadie esta mañana. Tampoco me han llamado. -Kate notó el desagrado en su voz y la entendió. A ella tampoco la había llamado nadie. -Pero he visto las fotografías. Hace siglos que no sé nada de Siena.</p><p class="p4">Kate asintió y dio por terminada la conversación. Tenía que hablar con Anthony.</p><p class="p4">-Esto- Daphne la miró titubeante - no me caía mal. Es sólo que, no sé. Yo era una cría y Anthony siempre era de nosotros. Ella parecía que se lo iba a llevar muy lejos. Quizás ese es el principal problema, que siempre hemos considerado a Anthony de nuestra propiedad.</p><p class="p4">No terminó de entender qué quería decir con eso, pero comprendió que necesitaba decirlo en voz alta. -No te preocupes - la tranquilizó Kate -sea lo que sea, tiene solución. Esto sí.</p><p class="p4">Se giró y salió a paso rápido. Hoy se había arreglado demasiado. Llevaba unos tacones, unos pantalones de campana que le quedaban especialmente bien y una americana granate a juego con el pintalabios. Ella no se pintaba los labios para trabajar. Pero sabía que Siena estaría en el edificio y no quería sentirse de menos.</p><p class="p4"><em>Como si no estuviera acostumbrada con Edwina.</em> Para Kate nunca había sido ningún problema no ser la hermana agraciada. Tenía muchas cosas más. Buenos amigos, caía bien a la gente, había vivido muchas cosas distintas y tenía una buena cabeza. Se había construido una vida que no le molestaba y las herramientas suficientes para que nadie pudiera destrozarla a la primera de cambio. </p><p class="p4">Y, sin embargo, ¿qué le había pasado hoy al ver las fotografías de Siena Rosso? ¿Por qué había sentido náuseas viendo a Martha Harris hablar de cómo Anthony era el hombre más espectacular del mundo en la cama?</p><p class="p4">Le sorprendió ver la puerta de Lord Anthony cerrada, normalmente siempre estaba abierta. Pasó al lado de la mesa de su secretaria y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.</p><p class="p4">-El señor Bridgerton y Anthony están reunidos- le contestó ésta sin ni siquiera necesidad de mirarla.</p><p class="p4">-Ya. Pues voy a necesitar un hueco con el señor Bridgerton… hijo.</p><p class="p4">-Me ha pedido que cierre la agenda por hoy- la señora Milton la observó esta vez, con cariño.</p><p class="p4">-Pero yo, para poder realizar mi trabajo bien, necesito hablar con él. Aghata - Kate suspiró - sé que no puedes hacer nada pero Anthony no me coge las llamadas. Por favor, dile que necesito hablar con él.</p><p class="p4">-Lo haré, corazón- le contestó esta compasiva. Era raro, porque la señora Milton no se prodigaba en cariños innecesarios. ¿Tan mala cara se le veía?</p>
<hr/><p class="p4">A Siena le importaba que la miraran. Estaba acostumbrada y sabía que su aspecto físico podía invitar a ello pero, si alguien la conocía un poco más, se daría cuenta que su manía de vestir siempre de negro no era porque pegara con su color de piel sino porque la hacía sentir mucho más invisible. De hecho una de de las cosas que más odiaba de cuando salía con Anthony era entrar en un sitio y que todas las miradas se centraran en ella.</p><p class="p4">En ella, <em>la amiga de Anthony, la hija del chatarrero.</em> Poco importaba que su padre hubiera creado una empresa en acero de la nada y que se encontrara en los grupos empresariales más fuertes. Siempre serían un poco de menos.</p><p class="p4">Ella, la eterna culpable. De haber separado a Anthony de su familia, de no apoyarle en su crecimiento empresarial, de haberle roto el corazón. Aunque la decisión de romper hubiera sido, precisamente, de él.</p><p class="p4">Por eso le había alegrado tanto que le hubiera escrito, anoche, cuando ya había sucedido la entrevista. Seguro que no podía dormir. Le había invitado a almorzar al día siguiente. <em>Tenemos de lo que hablar</em>. Por la mañana se había reunido con él y con su padre, Edmund. Sabía que ella nunca había sido fruto de devoción de los padres de Anthony, pero siempre habían sido muy educados.</p><p class="p4">Durante la mañana sólo habían hablado de las implicaciones que la entrevista podía tener en las relaciones comerciales entre la empresa de su padre y Bridgerton &amp; co.</p><p class="p4">Imaginaba que ahora sería cuando Anthony y ella hablarían de las cosas que de verdad importaban. Se habían visto alguna vez desde la ruptura y su relación se había mantenido cordial. Les vino muy bien estar separados durante todo el tiempo que ella había estado en Estados Unidos. Anthony podía haber sido el amor de su vida, lo tenía muy claro desde que lo conoció y se reconocieron en la distancia como amantes de vidas pasadas.</p><p class="p4">Ella le ofrecía todo lo que Anthony no se atrevía a buscar por su cuenta y él era lo que siempre soñó en un hombre. Cuando estaban juntos todo era perfecto.</p><p class="p4">El problema venía con todo lo de fuera. Las comidas familiares de los Bridgerton todos los domingos en los que ella sólo quería ver una peli, los partidos de rugby del hermano pequeño de Anthony o la enfermedad incomprensible de su hermana, Hyacinth, que la hacía estar ingresada bastantes veces. «¿Por qué siempre te tienes que quedar tú a pasar la noche?». Cuando Benedict no aparecía en las reuniones y Anthony le tenía que solucionar la papeleta, las llamadas larguísimas de su hermana Daphne, una niñata insoportable que se creía encantadora por saber sonreír. Las cenas de despedidade los no sé cuántos mil cursos en el extranjero de Colin. Por no hablar de las quejas de sus hermanas, <em>las del medio</em>, de que no pasaba tiempo con ellas.</p><p class="p4">¿Y dónde quedaba la vida que Anthony y ella tenían que construir?</p><p class="p4">Él había estado a punto de renunciar a eso, a <em>todo</em>, por ella. Pero, para variar, una llamada con su madre le había hecho cambiar de opinión. Y ya no había nada de dónde agarrarse.</p><p class="p4">Pero ahí volvían. Su cuerpo adelantándose mientras le abría todas las puertas. Saliendo, juntos. La gente les miraba. Pero, cuando iba con Anthony, él parecía que la protegía de todo lo demás. Aunque ya no quedara nada.</p><p class="p4">Vio cómo una joven se les acercaba, casi corriendo. La miro de arriba a abajo. No era muy alta ni siquiera muy guapa. Morena, de pelo ondulado, ojos grandes pero castaños. Llevaba los labios pintados a juego con una americana, roja oscura, bastante bonita.</p><p class="p4">-Anthony, por fin te encuentro- Sienna se dio cuenta cómo el resto de la sala empezó a observarlos. Estaban expectantes de la conversación.</p><p class="p4">-Katherine, ¿qué haces aquí?- vio que respondía Anthony con mirada extrañada.</p><p class="p4">-No sé, ¿trabajar? ¿Por qué no me has cogido las llamadas? ¿Ni mis mensajes? - Sienna sintió de pronto una incomodidad extraña, no podía ser posible que esta chica le estuviera reclamando a su jefe que no le hubiera contestado en mitad de una sala llena de gente. -¿Anoche estalló todo esto y no te digas ni a mirar tu móvil? He estado preocupada, me han llamado muchísimos inversores <em>hartos</em> de que no pare de salir tu nombre en los medios y, encima, hoy haces lo que haces y ni siquiera piensas que tengamos que tener una reunión. ¿En serio, Lord Bridgerton? ¿En serio?</p><p class="p4">Hablaba rápido y vio cómo no dejaba que Anthony le contestara. Entonces sus ojos se centraron en ella. Y Sienna noto cómo se relajaban. -Lo siento- esta vez se dirigía a ella -no quería hacerle sentir incómoda, es sólo que el cabeza hueca de mi jefe ha decidido contratarme para luego ir por libre.</p><p class="p4">No sabía si le gustaba esta chica pero tenía carácter. Y <em>no parecía preocupada de que toda la gente de la sala estuviera pendiente de ellos tres.</em></p><p class="p4">-Cuando usted decida, quizás podríamos ver cómo actuar- Kate volvió a dirigirle la misma mirada de rabia a Anthony. -Pero, vamos, espero que no pueda parecerle que mi trabajo es insuficiente. Sólo le pedí una cosa, y usted…</p><p class="p4">Anthony se adelantó, la agarró por los hombros e hizo que se callara. -Kate, estuve viendo tu agenda. En teoría, hoy tenías el día libre. Pensé que era lógico después de, bueno, lo que tenías este fin de semana. No quería molestarte con este problema.</p><p class="p4">Sienna vio cómo le miraba, con los ojos mucho más abiertos y con un gesto que no consiguió traducir. Se había quedado sin palabras. -Por supuesto que tenemos que trabajar esto juntos pero no quería que estuvieras preocupada hoy. Por eso no cogí tus llamadas ni conteste los mensajes. Nos vemos en diez minutos en mi despacho.</p><p class="p4">Esta vez se giró hacia Siena, que parecía haber sido la olvidada de la escena. -Siena, lo siento, pero no puedo ir a comer. Le diré a John que te acerque al restaurante- le dio dos besos rápidos y empezó a andar junto a Katherine que se despidió de ella con una cabezada y una sonrisa sincera. Parecía nerviosa pero vio cómo empezaban una conversación y el resto del mundo volvía a su trabajo, ajenos a lo que acababa de pasar.</p><p class="p4">Estaba muy acostumbrada a que Anthony no pudiera quedarse porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer pero nunca le había visto cambiar un plan con tanta facilidad. Ni tampoco anteponer la tranquilidad de nadie al trabajo, como, al parecer, había hecho con esta chica.</p><p class="p4">Imaginó que nunca se iban a llevar muy bien.</p>
<hr/><p class="p4">-Bueno, Cat, ya ves, está siendo un jaleo de semana pero, bueno, al mismo tiempo, por primera vez siento que aporto algo de valor a esta empresa. Están bastante contentos con las acciones que hemos tomado. O, al menos, Daphne, Edmund y el marqués- Kate le dio un trago a su cerveza mientras le rascaba la barriga a Newton.</p><p class="p4">-¿A Colin y su hermano no les parece bien lo que haces?- le preguntó su mejor amiga, divertida ante la idea de que Colin y Kate trabajaran juntos.</p><p class="p4">-Mira, pasan tres pueblos de la empresa. Colin casi no aparece por la oficina y, cuando lo hace, es para invitarme a un café, quejarse de lo que tiene que hacer y volver a irse porque le han llamado de no sé dónde. Si no fuera porque mi jefe me parece un capullo, diría que todo funciona gracias a él.</p><p class="p4">-¿Ya no es tan capullo, verdad? Cuando estuve con ellos el finde pasado, me pareció un tipo serio pero agradable. Y comentó que le parecías una profesional como la copa de un pino.</p><p class="p4">Si había algo que le agradaba a Kate es que la valoraran en su trabajo así que sintió cómo se iba llenando de orgullo. Anthony era muchas cosas pero sí que era un buen jefe. Y, después de una semana trabajando a todas horas juntos, había aprendido que resultaba comprensivo y atento. Incluso algo divertido.</p><p class="p4">-No, nos estamos aprendiendo a tolerar. Pero muchas veces, saltan chispas. Creo que nunca le he hablado así de mal a nadie.- puso una mirada maliciosa e intentó llevarse la conversación a su terreno. -Bueno, ¿y tú con Colin? ¿Cómo llevas ser introducida en sociedad en su cumple?</p><p class="p4">Cat volvió a ponerse roja. -Calla, no digas eso. Colin y yo somos buenos amigos. Además, lo más seguro es que vaya la chica esa con la que sale, ¿Pauline?</p><p class="p4">-Penelope- contestó Kate- ¿esa misteriosa amiga de su hermana pequeña de la que nunca jamás habla? Y no será por la veces que he intentado sacarle el tema. No sé, Cat, he visto cómo te mira, cómo pasáis horas hablando de música, de tus clases, de todo.</p><p class="p4">-¿Cómo será Colin en su grupo de amigos pijos? Yo aún estoy sorprendida de que nos haya invitado.</p><p class="p4">-Cabrón, cumple 30 años. Lo hubiera matado si no lo hubiera hecho. Pero es verdad que no sabemos casi nada de su vida fuera de su grupo de música y tal. Bueno- volvió a sonreír- tú mañana ponte guapísima y veremos a ver cómo es Penelope. Yo sigo pensando que seríais una pareja perfecta.</p><p class="p4">Cat puso los ojos en blanco y encendió la tele. Un programa de cotilleo seguía hablando del mismo tema del momento: Anthony Bridgerton y sus maravillosas dotes como amante. «Quítame eso, por favor» gritó Kate desde la cocina, mientras preparaba unos canapés. «No he sabido tanto de la vida sexual de nadie jamás. Ni de mis exes».</p>
<hr/><p class="p4">El sol estaba en su punto más alto. Hacía el suficiente calor para que la piel se sintiera agradable pero no para sudar en exceso. Espero a que su hermano pequeño, Colin, terminara de despedirse de unos amigos. Hoy cumplía treinta años y Anthony le había sorprendido con un partido de polo sorpresa en el club de Wimbledon. Sólo ellos dos y Gregory habían continuado con el deporte que su padre tanto les inculcó de niños. Pero, últimamente, cada vez tenía menos tiempo para pasar tiempo con Colin y hacer algo juntos la mañana de sábado en su cumpleaños había sido una buena idea.</p><p class="p4">No había dormido nada pensando en la semana que había pasado. La maldita entrevista de Martha Harris le había complicado la existencia un poco más de lo que habitualmente ya la tenía. Era Sábado y todos los periódicos habían sacado sus semanales. Obviamente, en todos aparecía él en primera plana. Kate ya le había avisado de esa posibilidad y, en cierto modo, sabía que estaban preparados para eso.</p><p class="p4">Realmente, no hubiera superado la semana si no hubiera sido por la maldita Katherine Sheffield.</p><p class="p4">En otras circunstancias, no habría molestado tanto a una compañera para algo que consideraba exclusivamente de su culpa pero Kate no le había dado mucha opción. Casi se había instalado, con su MacBook Air y su libreta, en su despacho y había encontrado respuesta a todas las dudas que a él se le planteaban. Había respondido las llamadas más peliagudas y charlado con todos los redactores más molestos. Incluso, habría jurado que la cobertura había sido mucho más amable desde que era Kate la que hablaba con los periodistas.</p><p class="p4">Y, sobre todo, se había reído como hacía tiempo que no lo recordaba. La señorita Sheffield era irónica, descarada y directa. Había bromeado con la situación de todas las formas posibles haciendo que, incluso, esperara con ganas sus reuniones de <em>control de daños</em>. Mientras el resto del mundo parecía desbaratarse, había empezado a sentirse que Kate Sheffield podía ser un lugar seguro.</p><p class="p4">Aún no quería pensar en lo mucho que le asustaba eso.</p><p class="p4">Vio a su hermano pequeño acercarse con una amplia sonrisa. Colin era una de esas personas que adoraba estar en el exterior, en pleno movimiento y bromeando con todo el mundo. Todavía no entendía por qué quería seguir trabajando en el departamento financiero de Bridgerton &amp; co.</p><p class="p4">-Bueno, yo hoy he prometido a nuestros padres que comería con ellos pero tú aún te puedes escapar- le espetó su hermano pequeño.</p><p class="p4">-¿Por qué dices eso?</p><p class="p4">-Porque tienes la cara de «hay un problema grandísimo en la empresa y debería estar pegado en mi ordenador solucionándolo».</p><p class="p4">Anthony soltó una carcajada. -Bueno, el problema es más bien conmigo mismo. Hoy las revistas han hecho caja conmigo. Debería hacer lo que Sheffield llama <em>control de daños</em>, la verdad.</p><p class="p4">-Vive aquí al lado. Pásate a invitarla a un café.</p><p class="p4">-Colin- Anthony se paró en seco, ¿por qué le parecía la idea más maravillosa del mundo? - Es una subordinada, trabaja para nosotros. Entiendo que es tu amiga y venga esta noche pero… no creo que deba confraternizar con ella tanto.</p><p class="p4">-Vamos, no seas capullo. Me ha felicitado esta mañana y se iba a pasar el día viendo cosas del trabajo. Si sois idénticos en eso. Además, podrías acercarla luego a casa de papá y mamá para la fiesta. No me fío de su tartana- Anthony sonrió pensando en el coche lila de Kate, que parecía siempre a punto de romperse.</p><p class="p4">-Bueno, yo me largo. Piénsalo.</p><p class="p4">Colin salió corriendo hacia su coche. Seguramente estaba llegando tarde. Anthony sacó su móvil y encontró el contacto de Kate. Lo había guardado justo esta semana. En el último mensaje, de ella, ponía, «Lord Bridgerton, me parece estupendo que decida llegar tarde al trabajo pero como pasen cinco minutos más de retraso en nuestra reunión le suelto a los reporteros de The Sun alguna mentira sobre sus filias más íntimas». Una amplia sonrisa se le dibujó en su cara.</p>
<hr/><p class="p4">Kate se dio una rápida vuelta por el salón. Todo parecía en orden. Se miró al espejo que tenía justo al lado de la puerta de salida. No le había dado tiempo a maquillarse. «Bah, al menos voy peinada. Total, sin maquillaje me ve todos los días». Y es que, aunque nadie de la oficina pudiera creérselo, Miss Katherine Sheffield y Lord Anthony Bridgerton habían quedado para comer.</p><p class="p4">Y ella no tenía claro porque se le había subido el estómago a la garganta.</p><p class="p4">Bajó las escaleras de su edificio casi de dos en dos porque sabía que llegaba tarde. Recordó la conversación telefónica. Anthony estaba en Wimbledon, ambos tenían mucho trabajo acumulado y cosas de las que hablar, conocía un restaurante que era tranquilo. Kate le había discutido. Que no le gustaba ese sitio, que era muy caro y no iba a aceptar que el señor que le pagaba le invitara a comer.</p><p class="p4">-Y tranquilo será en su diccionario. Siempre está a reventar.</p><p class="p4">-Sheffield, ¿de verdad me vas a discutir <em>incluso esto</em>?</p><p class="p4">Habían quedado en el sitio favorito de Kate. Una pequeña <em>fromagerie</em> francesa donde se comía estupendamente y había mejor vino. «Y seguro que voy a necesitar mucho vino» se sonrió a sí misma.</p><p class="p4">Cuando llegó al restaurante, vio que Anthony ya estaba sentado. Iba vestido mucho más informal que cuando se veían en la oficina. Unos pantalones de pinzas y una camisa verde oscura. Miro sus vaqueros desgastados y la americana marrón que según Edwina se había dejado de llevar en 2008. Se acercó sigilosamente y le sonrío al llegar. Vio cómo Anthony la miraba extrañado.</p><p class="p4">-Sheffield, ¿qué has hecho con tu pelo?</p><p class="p4">A Kate se le abrió la boca y pensó que era sumamente imbécil. Pues había ido a la peluquería, luego más tarde iba, «bueno, en verdad, vamos los dos», a la fiesta por el cumple de Colin y se había alisado sus rizos. Le favorecía mucho más, siempre lo decía todo el mundo. No iba a dejar que le dejara sin palabras.</p><p class="p4">-Y, usted- dijo remarcando la palabra - ¿qué ha hecho con el palo que siempre lleva metido por el culo? Sin el traje parece que se le ha ido- Si Recursos Humanos le oyera probablemente estaría suspendida de empleo y sueldo unas cuantas semanas.</p><p class="p4">Pero Anthony se rió, echando la cabeza para atrás, como tantas veces le había visto hacer esta semana ante un comentario ingenioso suyo.</p><p class="p4">Y cómo tanto le gustara que hiciera, por lo que forzaba mucho más su ironía.</p><p class="p4">Don Antoine, el camarero se le acercó, agradable. Le gustaba que Kate llevara allí a los hombres porque decía que así «les podía dar el visto bueno» aunque le jurara que solo eran amigos. <em>O el subnormal de mi jefe, </em>en este caso. Les preguntó amablemente qué vino pedirían. Vio a Anthony preguntar por la carta de acompañamientos y se rió con ganas.</p><p class="p4">-Aquí no hay de eso. Perdón, Antoine, es lo que pasa cuando sacamos a cierta gente de la zona 1 de Londres. Pon una botella del Borgoña blanco que tanto le gustó a Mary la otra vez.</p><p class="p4">Cuando el camarero hubo anotado la orden, se volvió risueña a Anthony. -¿Carta de acompañamiento, de verdad?</p><p class="p4">-¿Entiendes de vino?-notó cómo la observaba.</p><p class="p4">-No, bueno, simplemente me gusta. Y digamos que este sitio tiene muy buena bodega- contestó un poco avergonzada. No era ninguna experta pero su padre y ella siempre habían hablado mucho de vinos y de su acompañamiento. Seguramente su jefe sería estaría acostumbrado a acudir a exclusivas catas con sus amistades.</p><p class="p4">-Eres todo un descubrimiento- le contestó Anthony con una sonrisa.</p>
<hr/><p class="p4">Habían hablado muy poco de trabajo. Más bien, casi nada. Pero había descubierto muchas cosas de su asesora de comunicación. Primero, que era una enamorada de la cultura francesa, hablaba el idioma casi a la perfección y había vivido un año en Lille, al norte de Francia. Segundo, que su hermana era una famosa It-Girl de la que él nunca había oído hablar y que haría cualquier cosa por defenderla. Y, tercero, que tenía un corgi con problemas de comportamiento al que iba a conocer.</p><p class="p4">Ah, y que no le gustaba su pelo, que no era ni rizado ni liso, pero que Anthony encontraba encantador. Siempre alborotado, acompañándola a todas las expresiones que hacía cuando hablaba.</p><p class="p4">Porque Katherine Sheffield era una mujer pasional, expresiva y vivaz. Muy inteligente y poco cautelosa. Que se comía la vida a bocados.</p><p class="p4">«Pero insoportable, es insoportable».</p><p class="p4">Analizó con una sonrisa el edificio frente al que se le encontraban. Constaba de tres plantas, «yo vivo en la última que es la más fría pero en la que entra mucha luz», era estrecho y la fachada muy descuidada. Sabía lo que Kate opinaría si viera su loft en el centro de la ciudad.</p><p class="p4">-Es que los alquileres en Londres son imposibles. A veces, me gustaría irme de esta ciudad y poder plantearme tener una vida más normal- le había comentado, despreocupada, en la comida como si no se diera cuenta que Anthony nunca había tenido que plantearse nada de esto.</p><p class="p4">Pero la escuchaba. Se podría pasar la vida escuchándola.</p><p class="p4">-No hay ascensor- su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.</p><p class="p4">-Creo que tengo buen cuerpo para subir por escaleras, tranquila.</p><p class="p4">-No voy a tardar nada, vestirme y maquillarme un poco.</p><p class="p4">-Tranquila.</p><p class="p4">-Cuidado con Newton, a veces es demasiado entusiasta con la gente.</p><p class="p4">-Sheffield, por favor, hemos tenido perros, creo que puedo con un corgi minúsculo.</p><p class="p4">-Bueno- vio cómo dudaba y se giraba otra vez - ¿y vas a ir <em>así</em>?</p><p class="p4">-¿Así cómo?</p><p class="p4">-No sé, pensaba que era un baile, yo me he comprado algo arreglado.</p><p class="p4">Anthony se rió. Ya la entendía. -Pasaré un momento por mi casa, <em>vestirme y maquillarme un poco</em>. No te preocupes, tardaré nada. Puedes esperarme en el coche. - le guiñó el ojo</p><p class="p4">Ya habían llegado al rellano, que tenía la luz apagada y olía a humedad. Oyó ciertos gruñidos por detrás de la puerta. <em>La bestia</em>. Kate abrió la puerta y vio cómo un pequeño perro se le acercó a todo correr. Antes de que se le pudiera subir a los pantalones, Anthony le hizo un pequeño gesto y vio, <em>complacido</em>, cómo el perro se sentaba y lo miraba con devoción.</p><p class="p4">Kate tenía la boca abierta, incrédula ante lo que acaba de ver.</p><p class="p4">-Pero, ¿cómo?</p><p class="p4">-¿Me vas a invitar a pasar o te vas a quedar boqueando aquí? Ya te lo he dicho, Sheffield, he tenido perros- le dio unas palmadas a Newton en la cabeza que entró encantado en la casa. Ambos le siguieron.</p><p class="p4">Le sorprendió la casa de Kate. Era pequeña, pero luminosa, y estaba muy bien decorada. Tenía un sofá antiguo frente a una mesa rústica. La cocina estaba abierta al salón, que era la estancia de entrada y vio un pequeño pasillo del que salían dos cuartos y un baño. Todo olía a lavanda, y Anthony lo entendió cuando vio una pequeña maceta con la planta en mitad de la estantería a reventar de libros.</p><p class="p4">Observó con cierto placer como los de abajo estaban mordisqueados, probablemente por Newton. Este aún le seguía, mirándole fijamente, y moviendo la colita.</p><p class="p4">-Contigo he tardado más en conectar- le espetó a Kate.</p><p class="p4">-Aún te queda mucho camino- oyó que le gritaba desde el baño. -Bueno, siéntate tranquilo, tardo nada.</p><p class="p4">Anthony miró a Newton.</p><p class="p4">-Creo que no, colega, tú y yo vamos a darnos un paseo, que debes estar deseándolo.</p><p class="p4">Y, cogió la correa que estaba en la entrada, con el corgi muriéndose de la emoción y dando saltitos. Sonrío por lo bajo. Con lo que le gustaban los perros de niño, no entendía porque nunca se había planteado tener uno.</p><p class="p4">«Quizás porque Sienna los odiaba».</p>
<hr/><p class="p4">Sophie sonrió educadamente por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de noche. Conocer a los amigos de Colin estaba siendo insoportable. No entendía por qué había llegado tan temprano. No, lo que no entendía es porque había venido. Vio a Cat desde la otra esquina hablando animadamente con Colin y con su hermana pequeña, Elisa, creía que se llamaba.</p><p class="p4">Quería gritarles. Gritarles que se dejaran de tonterías y empezaran a salir de una vez por todas. Que la humanidad se había dado cuenta de cómo Colin se pegaba a Cat cada vez que la veía. Cómo observaba con detalle todos los gestos de su boca. Y como Cat, que nunca se trababa, empezaba a mezclar palabras cada vez que Colin Bridgerton estaba cerca.</p><p class="p4">Ellos, que aún tenían toda la vida por delante.</p><p class="p4">-No pensaba que te fueran a sacar de ese sitio en el que trabajas- oyó que le decía una voz burlona por detrás. Ahí estaba. Benedict Bridgerton. <em>El segundo hermano</em>. Aquel que le había sonreído y gastado alguna broma el anterior fin de semana.</p><p class="p4">Y la estaba mirando.</p><p class="p4">No con el deseo que notaba en los hombres, que solo veían su cuerpo, su cara redonda y su boca carnosa. No con el desprecio con el que las amigas de Colin, tan educadas y finas, veían su vestido blanco, probablemente dándose cuenta que no era de la talla de Sophie y adivinando que era de segunda mano.</p><p class="p4">-Debe ser raro estar en un sitio en el que no conoces a nadie- siguió diciendo - por eso me ofrezco voluntario para ser tu caballero andante y guiarte por esta multitudinaria reunión.</p><p class="p4">Sophie no pudo sino reírse. Dios, hacía tiempo que no se ponía tan nerviosa.</p><p class="p4">-Vale, me doy por vencida. He intentado ser simpática pero no consigo hablar con nadie. Guíame a lo largo de la noche- aceptó su brazo y se dirigieron hacia el jardín. Consciente de que mañana se arrepentiría pero que una noche era una noche.</p>
<hr/><p class="p4">Kate ya conocía Bridgerton House ya que había firmado el contrato allí. Sin embargo, al ver el edificio en mitad de la noche, todo lleno de luces, sintió un escalofrío. Estaba precioso. O quizás era no tener que rezar mientras su coche destartalado intentaba subir por la cuesta en una segunda marcha que hacía mucho ruido. Ahora, en el deportivo de su jefe, vestida con un precioso vestido negro, casi se sentía como si de verdad, perteneciera a ese mundo en el que cuando cumples años se organiza una fiesta multitudinaria.</p><p class="p4">A la que llegaban tarde por culpa del insoportable de Anthony Bridgerton.</p><p class="p4">No se le había ocurrido nada mejor que sacar a Newton sin su permiso. Y, luego, soltarle en el parque, haciendo que su querido perrete saliera corriendo hacia el lago. Habían vuelto los dos llenos de barro y hechos un desastre. Encima, la culpa, en teoría, era de ella por «no haber educado a la bestia que tienes por perro».</p><p class="p4">Al salir del coche vio cómo Colin les esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa y dos copas en la mano. Kate llegó a su lado, le dio un fuerte abrazo y se bebió su champán de un trago.</p><p class="p4">-No soporto a mi jefe, ¿te lo he comentado alguna vez?</p><p class="p4">Colin echó la cabeza hacia atrás en una carcajada, tan parecido a lo que hacía Anthony. -Yo me estaba asustando pensando que hacíais guarradas.</p><p class="p4">Anthony llegó a su lado, tieso y serio, analizando a toda la gente que estaba reunida en el espacio exterior de la casa. Kate hizo lo mismo y se sorprendió a ver a Sophie charlando animadamente con el que debía ser un hermano de Anthony y Colin, ya que era extremadamente parecido a ellos. A lo lejos vio a su grupo de amigos y fue directa hacia ellos.</p><p class="p4">-Bueno, señores, disfruten de la noche. Bridgerton - miró a su jefe, sorprendida de ver cómo el hombre que había jugado con su perro esa misma tarde estuviera tan serio - tenga cuidado.</p>
<hr/><p class="p4">A Violet Bridgerton le gustaba jactarse de que no quería entrometerse en la vida de sus hijos cuando estos eran pequeños. Luego, habían crecido. Y había observado cómo iban cometiendo, a sus ojos, una gran cantidad de errores. Aunque había intentado morderse la lengua en muchas ocasiones, algunas veces era imposible no interceder.</p><p class="p4">Había sentado muchas veces a Colin intentando hacerle ver que Penelope Featherington, que tanto se parecía a ella misma, era perfecta para él, que tanto se parecía a su marido. Y, aunque habían llegado a algo que podía llamarse relación, había visto cómo no podía despegarse de esa chica morena, profesora de música y cantante.</p><p class="p4">También sabía que Benedict podría acabar en la cama con la rubia menudita a la que no había abandonado esa noche, pero que a la mañana siguiente saldría corriendo a los brazos de su verdadero amor. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.</p><p class="p4">Y, por último, estaba cien por cien segura que Simon Basset era un hombre perfecto para su pequeña Daphne. Y así se lo había intentado mostrar a Anthony, su cabezón hijo mayor, que no podía aceptar que su mejor amigo y compañero de juergas estuviera enamorado de su hermana.</p><p class="p4">Estaba cerca de donde se encontraba la pareja y se puso en tensión cuando vio que Anthony se cruzaba en su camino. Los dos amigos se miraron a los ojos. Daphne agarró el brazo de Simon, que relajaba los hombros. Sintió que tenía que interceder, esto no pintaba bien.</p><p class="p4">Cuando, de pronto, una muchacha se acercó, casi corriendo, al trio.</p><p class="p4">-Señor Basset, por favor, hola, soy Katherine, la asesora de comunicación de la sociedad Bridgerton. Hemos hablado por teléfono es un placer- vio que le decía, mientras le daba dos besos, eliminando la tensión del ambiente.</p><p class="p4">-Katherine- le correspondió Daphne - pero, bueno, ¿qué tal estás? Pensaba que no llegabas. Veo que ya te has presentado a Simon tú solita.</p><p class="p4">-Señorita Sheffield, es un placer - la voz grave del Duque de Hasting -¿cómo está encontrado el periodo de adaptación a una empresa tan grande como Bridgerton &amp; Co?</p><p class="p4">-Bueno, todo estupendo. Solo tengo una queja, mi jefe es insoportable, pero bueno, no se puede pedir todo- vio como todos se reían, incluido Anthony que soltó una leve sonrisa. Simon le miró con renovado aprecio.</p><p class="p4">-A trabajo duro no hay quien le gane, eso es verdad- dijo mirando fijamente a su mejor amigo.</p><p class="p4">-Gracias, Basset- contestó este- bueno, me alegro de veros a los dos. Pasadlo bien. - miró a Kate que asintió levemente, dandole fuerzas para continuar. -Lo digo de verdad. Os veo muy bien.</p><p class="p4">Daphne sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y le dio un beso en la mejilla en su hermano, que cerró los ojos, soltando la tensión de la mandíbula. Simon y ella decidieron irse a saludar a unos amigos. Katherine entonces miró a Anthony y le contestó con sorna «muy bien, Lord Bridgerton, se ha ganado que le invite a una copa».</p><p class="p4">Violet estaba admirada. Le sonaba que esa chica era Katherine Sheffield, la asesora de comunicación que habían contratado para el tema de Anthony, una amiga de Colin y una chica muy agradable según Daphne. Pero se había dado cuenta cómo su hijo mayor no sabía muy bien cómo comenzar cuando una situación era algo compleja y había desviado la atención hacia ella. Dandole <em>igual que todo el mundo la mirara</em> si eso iba a hacer que Anthony pusiera sus sentimientos en orden.</p><p class="p4">-¿Qué?- sintió la suave voz de su marido en la oreja -acabas de conocer a la chica que le va a cambiar la vida a Anthony.</p>
<hr/><p class="p4">La noche estaba siendo maravillosa. Y no porque estuviera estrenando un vestido de segunda mano, ni porque los cocteles fueran de primera calidad y la comida exquisita. Tampoco porque, por primera vez en meses, Sophie Beckett se sintiera relajada, descansada, en paz.</p><p class="p4">No, la noche era maravillosa porque Benedict Bridgerton tenía unos ojos brillantes y una conversación encantadora.</p><p class="p4">Era fotógrafo, y había tardado unos cuantos años en llegar a esa conclusión. Le sorprendió saber que, cuando quiso dejarlo todo y dedicarse a eso, su hermano mayor, el estúpido y serio Lord Bridgerton había sido el primero en apoyarle. «Sin que él hubiera conseguido mantener en control a mi padre, no lo hubiera conseguido». También se dio cuenta de que Benedict, Ben, no tenía la mejor relación del mundo con su progenitor pero todos pensaban que era el favorito de su madre.</p><p class="p4">-Cosa que es mentira porque todos sabemos que es Colin. Bueno, Colin siempre es el favorito de todos- y Sophie se había reído, como estaba haciendo durante toda la fiesta.</p><p class="p4">Ella no había podido contarle nada de su vida. Porque no había nada. O, quizás, nada que fuera agradable de narrar. Solo había podido responderle que le gustaba la fotografía porque había encontrado un libro con fotos de Dorothea Lange y le había parecido que reflejaban la dignidad de la pobreza de una manera que los privilegiados no podían comprender.</p><p class="p4">Y Benedict la había escuchado, sin forzarla a hablar más, pero atento a todas sus palabras.</p><p class="p4">Le hubiera besado si no estuvieran rodeados de gente, de sus padres y sus hermanos. Si no supiera que Benedict y ella no podían ser nada más que una agradable conversación una noche de fiesta. Y que estaba dispuesta a alargarla todo lo posible.</p><p class="p4">Entonces, sonó su teléfono móvil, antiguo, y supo que su sueño de princesa se había acabado.</p><p class="p4">-Sí, voy corriendo. Ya, no había visto la hora. Lo siento. ¿Ella está bien? Por favor, no la dejes sola hasta que llegue- se oyó respondiendo a si misma. Miró a Benedict con la mayor pena que supo concentrar. -Lo siento, me tengo que ir, corriendo.</p><p class="p4">-¿Pasa algo? ¿Quieres que te acerque a algún lado, Sophie?- vio su cara llenándose de preocupación. Le rompía el corazón.</p><p class="p4">-No, muchas gracias. Adiós, me lo he pasado muy bien.</p><p class="p4">-Pero, ¿nos volveremos a ver? ¿Puedo apuntar tu número de teléfono, o algo?</p><p class="p4">Sophie pensó que la vida era tremendamente injusta y le rompía el corazón, pero se recompuso cómo pudo y le contestó tranquilamente. -No es una buena idea, créeme. Adiós Benedict.</p><p class="p4">No miró hacia atrás y siguió hacia la salida. Ni siquiera pensó en despedirse de sus amigas porque no quería que nadie la viera llorar. Sólo tenía el camino hacia casa en autobús para recomponerse.</p><p class="p4">Hacía un año que su tiempo era prestado.</p>
<hr/><p class="p4">Sophie se había ido sin avisar a nadie y cuando Benedict Bridgerton le preguntó si le pasaba algo, no supo qué contestarle, porque no recordaba que su amiga le hubiera contado algo más íntimo de lo cansada que estaba. Intentó rebajar la seriedad bromeando con lo mucho que le gustaba la foto que había subido a Instagram en la que Anthony tenía unas espantosas patillas.</p><p class="p4">Aunque, en el fondo, le había parecido que le quedaban genial.</p><p class="p4">Por fin había conocido a Penelope Featherington y lo primero que había pensado es en lo normal que era, comparándola con lo guapo que era Colin. Lo segundo había sido darse cuenta de lo imbécil que resultaba ese comentario que prejuzgaba a las mujeres por su físico. Y lo tercero fue pensar que, aunque Penelope era educada y simpática, había algo escondido en ella. Y no le inspiraba mucha confianza.</p><p class="p4">Había pasado toda la noche separada del que, en teoría, era su novio, charlando animadamente con las hermanas de Colin y con Anthony, que parecía apreciarla mucho. Intentaba no fijarse en que su pareja había bailado más de una vez con otra chica sin pedírselo a ella. Kate había oído, a lo lejos, como le contaba a Daphne que habían discutido la noche anterior. Y aún no se explicaba cómo alguien podía discutir con Colin.</p><p class="p4">También había podido conocer a la famosa Violet Bridgerton, mujer y madre de los Lord Bridgerton. Edmund le parecía un hombre educado, simpático y agradable, el cual siempre se preocupaba por hacer sentir agosto a Kate. Le había preguntado por su ausencia la semana anterior y, por primera vez, se había sentido lo suficientemente cómoda para hablarles de la muerte de su padre, de la misa que le habían organizado y de cómo echaba de menos a su hermana y a Mary.</p><p class="p4">-Así que una chica de campo, por lo que veo- le cuestionó Lady Bridgerton.</p><p class="p4">-Encerrada en una ciudad, sí- contestó con una sonrisa -por eso vivo en Wimbledon, por lo menos tiene más zonas al aire libre.</p><p class="p4">-Anthony es exactamente igual. No soporta las ciudades grandes.</p><p class="p4">-Vaya, tenía entendido que quiso irse a vivir a Nueva York.</p><p class="p4">-Pero no por los motivos correctos- ambas mujeres se callaron. Kate intuyó de lo que hablaba y no quiso continuar la conversación por ahí. Había detectado a lo largo de la semana que Anthony no había tomado todas las decisiones libremente sino muy influenciado por el bienestar de su familia. Y, aunque adoraba que se preocupara tanto por ellos, no podía de dejar de sentir algo de rabia.</p><p class="p4">Vio cómo el joven Lord Bridgerton se les acercaba, con el pelo algo revuelto y una mirada traviesa en la cara. Saludó a su madre cordialmente y se dirigió hacia ella, clavando sus ojos.</p><p class="p4">-Señorita Sheffield, ¿me haría el favor de ofrecerme un baile? No la he visto por la pista.</p><p class="p4">-Yo no bailo- contestó automáticamente -créeme, es lo mejor para todos.</p><p class="p4">-¿Alguna vez dejara de discutir algo?- le respondió con una sonrisa - ¿no me rechazará en frente de mi madre? Sería muy vergonzoso.</p><p class="p4">-Desde luego- añadió Violet con una sonrisa.</p><p class="p4">Kate no tuvo más remedio que encogerse de hombros, dejar su copa y acercarse hacia donde se encontraba su jefe. Notó cómo la cogía por la cintura, con firmeza, y su espalda se erizaba, justo en el sitio donde sus dedos apretaban. Menos mal que la tela cubría su piel.</p><p class="p4">Una canción lenta empezó a sonar. <span class="s1"><em>All I Need</em></span> de Mat Kearny, una de sus canciones favoritas. Por un momento, Kate fue capaz de verse desde fuera. Su vestido corto, su chaqueta elegante, peinada como siempre le gustaría ir. Bailando con el hombre más atractivo de toda la fiesta. ¿Por qué a veces resulta tan sencillo?</p><p class="p4">-Esta es una de mis canciones favoritas- le susurra Anthony al oído -<em>You call me your boy but I'm trying to be the man. </em></p><p class="p4"><em>-</em>Pensaba que hablabas en francés cuando querías seducir a alguien- le responde pensando que no puede aguantar mucho más esta fachada.</p><p class="p4">-No osaría a hablar en francés con usted delante, esta mañana ya se ha delatado.</p><p class="p4">Entonces se da cuenta. No puede aguantar mucho más. Anthony Bridgerton la mira, la escucha y se acuerda de cada detalle de ella. Como siempre soñó que hicieran. Sin embargo, tiene tan claro que no la desea, que no puede desearla. «Ni siquiera le caigo bien».</p><p class="p4">-Vaya, se ha quedado sin palabras- le responde mirándola <em>desde arriba</em>, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo alto que es. Kate, entonces, casi inconscientemente le pisa en el pie. -Auch, por favor Miss Sheffield, no me mate. Es usted un peligro.</p><p class="p4">-Y, usted, <em>milord</em>, necesita zapatos más resistente- le contesta con una sonrisa irónica.</p><p class="p4">Es una lucha constante. La mejor respuesta, a ver quién se ríe primero o quién deja sin palabras al otro. El resto del mundo ya no existe aunque posiblemente todos les estén mirando. A Kate le es completamente indiferente.</p><p class="p4">-¿También bailabas esto con Siena Rosso?- se le escapa de su boca, casi sin consciencia. Sabe que no debe preguntarlo pero le suena con rabia, desde las entrañas.</p><p class="p4">-Nunca estuvo muy interesada en los bailes familiares, la verdad- le responde, atónito ante el hecho de que Kate haya cruzado esa puerta. Le mira a los labios. Quiere besarla, lleva queriendo besarla toda la noche, todo el día, toda la semana. Quizás desde la primera vez que la conoció. Pero sabe que no puede, que no debe, que no la desea.</p><p class="p4">-Una pena, está todo precioso- un poco de viento hace que tiemble y que la lavanda vuelva a posarse sobre su nariz -y usted no es un bailarín tan terrible.</p><p class="p6">-El mejor de todos los Bridgerton- le susurra, cada vez más cerca de sus labios.</p><p class="p8">
  <em>I know I love you, if that's all we can take</em>
</p><p class="p8">
  <em>A pool is running for miles on the concrete ground</em>
</p><p class="p8">
  <em>We're eight feet deep and the rain is still coming down</em>
</p><p class="p8">
  <em>The TV's playing it all out of town</em>
</p><p class="p9">
  <em>We're grabbing at the fray for something that won't drown.</em>
</p><p class="p4">Cuando la música deja de sonar, ambos se separan como por una sacudida eléctrica. Se miran intensamente pero saben que han de irse. Porque a Anthony le da mucho miedo lo que siente y Kate no soportaría que un niñato le rompa su ordenada vida.</p><p class="p4">-Muchas gracias por el baile, señorita Sheffield.</p><p class="p4">-El placer ha sido mío, Lord Bridgerton.</p><p class="p6">La fiesta está terminando, Kate agarra a Cat de la mano y se despide de Colin y Violet Bridgerton. Conoce la mirada, interesada y encantada, que le dedica la madre de su amigo. Con los susurros de Cat preguntándole que qué ha sido ese baile, <em>tan pegados</em>, abandona Bridgerton House sin saber muy bien si quiere volver alguna vez.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. supercut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¿Me oyen? ¿Me escuchan? ¿Me sienten?</p>
<p>Bueno, aquí estamos, cof, cof, un mes más tarde, actualizando mi pobrecito melodrama. Pueden tirarme piedras a la salida, lo acepto. Tuve un bloqueo de escritura muy gordo y esto que aquí no podría haber sido posible sin (nuestra) la escritora más prolífica de todo fandom Bridgerton en español: LitaBlack. Gracias, amiga.</p>
<p>(Así que si la cosa la veis muy tremenda, ya saben, las quejas a ella)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">We keep trying talk about us.</p>
<p class="p1">I'm someone, you maybe may love.</p>
<p class="p1">I'll be your quiet afternoon crush,</p>
<p class="p1">be your violent overnight rush,</p>
<p class="p1">make you crazy over my touch.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>But it's just a supercut of us,</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>supercut of us.</em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <b>Lorde - Supercut</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>Parece que los Bridgerton tienen que revisar su lista de invitados. Aunque no fuimos llamados al evento del mes, el 30 cumpleaños de Colin Bridgerton, algunos de los que sí acudieron a la sofisticada fiesta nos han llenado el buzón de entrada con las mejores noticias. Mientras que todas esperábamos, ansiosas, el reencuentro entre el Duque de Hastings y el Vizconde Anthony Bridgerton, parece que nuestro protagonista habitual tiene muchas mejoras noticias que dar. </em>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>Y es que, si podemos hacer caso a nuestras fuentes, parece que llegó tarde, despeinado y acompañado de una desconocida que estaba bastante integrada con la familia Bridgerton. Con la que, por cierto, cerró la pista de baile con miradas que soltaban chispas. </em>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>Chicas, ¿tenemos que borrar a Anthony Bridgerton de la lista de nuestros solteros favoritos? </em>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>A falta de confirmación por los interesados, podemos recoger un comentario mayoritario. Al parecer, la señorita implicada era de todo menos reseñable. O, a lo mejor, estamos ante un inteligente movimiento del Vizconde para cambiar el rumbo de los rumores a los que tan acostumbrado nos tiene últimamente. Sea lo que sea, estoy segura que tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.</em>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>En otro de orden de cosas, Benedict Bridgerton no pareció separarse de una misteriosa rubia de la que no tenemos ningún dato que ofrecer. Al parecer, desapareció, como Cenicienta, antes de que sonaran las doce. Esto nos ofrece dos variaciones en el orden natural de las cosas. Y es que, desde hace unos meses, se le desconoce alguna relación a Benedict, algo que choca con su historial amoroso. Además, ¿quién rechazaría toda una noche con nuestro segundón favorito?</em>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>Bueno, chicas, pero no os preocupéis. Colin Bridgerton sigue soltero y, para ser sinceras, es el más simpático de los tres hermanos. Incluso, para esta autora, el más atractivo. ¿Quién será la afortunada que se lo gane?</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p3">«Ya está, el daño está hecho». Aunque Katherine Sheffield se encontraba, como se estaba volviendo peligrosamente común, un domingo, envuelta en una sábana, con Newton a sus pies, terminando un café largo mientras hacía scroll por el blog de lady Whistledown. La autora le gustaba no sólo porque, en el fondo de su alma, Kate albergara una cotilla innata, sino también por su estilo mordaz, sus críticas veladas y lo bien que contaba el interior de cualquier pub exclusivo.</p>
<p class="p3">Le dio un sorbo a su café y grito a viva voz «Caaaaaaat».</p>
<p class="p3">Su amiga acudió al cabo de un minuto, aún perezosa, quitándose la legaña mezclada con restos de eye-liner y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. «¿Salimos en Lady Whistledown?», preguntó, asombrada.</p>
<p class="p3">-Tú no. Sophie y yo- le giró la pantalla para que pudiera leer el post.</p>
<p class="p3">-Vaya- Cat empezó a reírse -esto de codearse con la alta sociedad tiene sus puntos graciosos.</p>
<p class="p3">-¡¿Gracioso?! Catherine, esto es muy serio. No sólo aparecemos en mitad de una historia que no es verdad sino que estamos hablando de que se me relaciona con mi jefe- Kate se llevó las manos a la cara -el mismo al que, en teoría, tengo que salvar su reputación. Si es que <em>es </em>imposible.</p>
<p class="p3">-¿Salvarle la reputación? No exageres.</p>
<p class="p3">-No, salvarle de él mismo. ¿A quién se le ocurre?</p>
<p class="p3">-¿Bailar contigo? Pues no sé, Kate, no se te veía muy disgustada. ¿Pasarse toda la noche persiguiendo? Pues a cualquiera con dos ojos en la cara para ver lo guapa que estabas. ¿O llegar tardísimo? Eso aún me lo tienes que explicar.</p>
<p class="p3">-Newton…- su mascota levantó la cabeza al oír su nombre, pero Kate miraba fijamente el mueble de la televisión -bueno, no pasa nada. No hay fotos. Habíamos bebido y estábamos más simpáticos de lo normal. No se va a repetir y, conociendo a Anthony, seguro que dentro de una semana hay otra historia por ahí pululando.</p>
<p class="p3">-¿Anthony? ¿Ya no lo llamas el marqués?</p>
<p class="p3">Kate podría haberla matado. Decidió contrarrestar. -Bueno, ¿tú qué tal? ¿Qué nos pareció Penelope Featherington? Aparte de que no se miraron más de dos segundos a la cara y que Colin te presentó a media humanidad.</p>
<p class="p3">-Qué boba eres. La conocí antes, a la hora que nos habían citado, no como cierta persona que llegó a las mil y despeinada- Cat ignoró el «¿me lo vas a recordar toda la vida?» ahogado de su amiga- me pareció muy simpática. Educada y graciosa. ¿Qué? No pongas los ojos en blanco. La historia entre Colin y yo es algo que os habéis inventado, pero nosotros estamos muy bien siendo sólo amigos. Y me gusta que su novia lo vea cómo tal.</p>
<p class="p3">-Pobre muchacha- añadió Kate -ni siquiera Lady Whistledown la nombra. Acuérdate lo que dicen de Colin, <em>el más atractivo de todos los hermanos- a</em>mbas se rieron.</p>
<p class="p3">-Eso no me lo podrás negar - le guiñó Cat el ojo.</p>
<p class="p3">-Siempre hemos tenido gustos diferentes.</p>
<p class="p3">-Es verdad, que a ti te gustan los hermanos mayores.</p>
<p class="p3">-¡Eh! Por lo menos, según esta mujer, me intereso por el heredero. Ah, y soy «de todo menos reseñable», siempre le deja a una mucho más tranquila -aunque intentó sonar despreocupada, Kate notó un poco de acidez dentro de si, la misma que había notado al leerlo.</p>
<p class="p3">-Bah, idioteces. Además, nosotras no somos como esas chicas guapas e iguales- ni su amiga lo negaba- Por cierto, ¿qué sabemos de Sophie?</p>
<p class="p3">Kate agradeció mucho el cambio de tema. -Pues nada, no ha contestado ni leído los mensajes. Salvo que despareció. Pero, Cat -dudó de si introducir el tema- ¿qué sabemos de Sophie? Quiero decir, la conocemos desde hace un año pero solo la vemos las noches que trabaja y alguna más que conseguimos rascarle. Tampoco ha hablado de su familia u otros amigos, no sé.</p>
<p class="p3">-Colin también me lo ha dicho alguna vez- ambas se miraron un rato sin saber por dónde continuar- pero, no sé, Kate, a veces la gente necesita tiempo, confianza, seguridad. No todo el mundo tiene historias perfectas de su pasado.</p>
<p class="p3">-Pero me preocupo. Es simplemente eso, a lo mejor está en una situación de la que puede salir pero no quiere afrontar.</p>
<p class="p3">-Anda. Estar ocupada es una cosa y metida en una mafia es otra. No le des vueltas a la cabeza de más, anda.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3">La cabeza le daba aún vueltas. Maldijo todo el brandy que Anthony le había servido después de que se hubieran ido los invitados. Mientras que su hermano mayor siempre se levantaba estupendamente sin importar cuánto alcohol había consumido la noche anterior, Benedict no corría la misma suerte. La única decisión brillante había sido cogerse un taxi de vuelta a su casa, en vez de quedarse en el hogar familiar, donde seguramente su madre estaba levantando a todo el mundo mientras los interrogaba por todo lo que había sucede la noche anterior.</p>
<p class="p3"><em>¿Quién era la chica rubia que hablaba con Benedict? </em>Podía oír su tono de voz. Su padre se encogería de hombros y, dependiendo de quien fuera el hermano a interrogar, las respuestas serían variadas. Anthony contestaría algo seco, con pocas referencias, añadiendo un «mamá, ¿es que no podemos hablar con ninguna mujer sin que oigas campanas de bodas?». Si, en cambio, fuera Colin el interrogado, todo empezaría con una retahíla de todos los datos que tuviera de Sophie.</p>
<p class="p3">Pero, ¿de verdad los tendría? La noche anterior habían bailado, bebido y reído todo el rato. Sin embargo, casi no había podido arrancarle palabras sobre ella misma. Había nacido en Escocia, no sabe dónde, trabajaba en el club donde conoció a Colin y le gustaba Dorothea Lange. Benedict no había querido preguntarle si sabía algo de su obra pero había intuido que sí.</p>
<p class="p3">Se preguntó si también sabía algo de Henry Cavill, el joven pintor más revolucionario de la nueva generación. <em>Si el arte murió con Picasso, intentó revivir con Francis Bacon, ¿puede ser Henry Cavill el último empujón que le faltaba? </em>Benedict se había reído por lo bajo al leer ese titular.</p>
<p class="p3">No es que no le gustara la obra de Henry, es que sabía el poco espíritu que le inculcaba. Había oido, mientras le susurraba en la piel, cómo sabía darle a cada crítico lo que buscaba y lo mucho que les engañaba. Para él, todo formaba parte de una obra de teatro.</p>
<p class="p3">Para Benedict, el arte era el único salvavidas que había encontrado.</p>
<p class="p3">Nunca sintió encajar. Ni en el instituto, dónde se rodeaba de amigos por su carácter abierto y por la influencia de su apellido, ni en la universidad, dónde estudió económicas como su padre le había indicado, ni en las miles de fiestas en las que se rodeaba de las mujeres más guapas. Pero, en un vaivén de vueltas, Anthony le había propuesto estudiar un máster en gestión artística, algo que podría beneficiar a Bridgerton &amp; Co. Y había sentido renacer.</p>
<p class="p3">Henry Cavill era uno de sus profesores, aunque no habían conectado hasta coincidir, años más tarde, en una de las primeras exposiciones de fotografía de Benedict.</p>
<p class="p3">Antes de aquello, había emprendido un largo y arduo camino. Descubrir que necesitaba plasmar todo lo que tenía dentro para fuera. Encontrar cuál era la herramienta por la que quería hacerlo. Los enfados con su padre, que no entendía que quisiera dejarlo todo por hacer unas cuantas fotografías. Cuando Colin se encogía de hombros y le decía «haz como yo, tío, tengo mi banda pero no lo he dejado todo» sin entender que lo que Benedict estaría dejando si quería seguir por el camino impuesto era su única oportunidad de ser feliz.</p>
<p class="p3">Y se acordó de Anthony, de cómo estuvo a su lado en todos los enfrentamientos con su padre. Cómo levantaba la voz al Duque de Eton cuando era necesario y le agarraba del hombro cuando veía a Benedict a punto de gritar. De sus planes de reparto de las tareas empresariales, en las que él cargó con muchísimo más trabajo del que le correspondía. En el fondo, dudaba de si no había cogido aquel avión con Siena porque sabía que su familia no podía soportar otro giro dramático de los acontecimientos.</p>
<p class="p3">Aunque, si se acordaba de algo, era de aquella vez que su hermano mayor le miró a los ojos, con ese porte tan serio y altivo que nadie entendía de dónde había sacado, y le dijo, muy despacio, «Benedict, este puede ser el mayor error que cometas en la vida pero, si no lo haces, te arrepentirás siempre de no haberlo intentado». Y la duda, siempre sin resolver, de si él tenía algo de lo que siempre se había arrepentido.</p>
<p class="p3">De pronto, le vino la cara de sorpresa de Katherine Sheffield cuando él le había dicho «pero si Anthony fue el único que me apoyó totalmente» cuando ésta, risueña , le había preguntado por la cara de el Vizconde Bridgerton al enterarse de que su hermano quería ser fotógrafo.</p>
<p class="p3">Se levantó de pronto, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. En su apartamento ya no había ningún rastro de Henry. La última bronca podía ser la definitiva. Su novio no entendía por qué no quería acompañarlo como pareja a ningún evento al que les invitaban, «Benedict, en 1814 no podríamos habernos ni sonreído y aquí estás, escondiéndote» y él no sabía cómo decirle que no quería ver su nombre acompañado por el <em>segundón</em> que siempre le dedicaban unido a un escándalo. Porque, aunque para Henry hubiera sido algo divertido y una oportunidad para vender más, él sabía lo que supondría que uno de los solteros de oro se declarara homosexual.</p>
<p class="p3">Aunque no lo fuera, porque Benedict nunca había sido capaz de notar la diferencia que encontraba la gente a la que sólo le atraía un mismo sexo.</p>
<p class="p3">Consciente de que podría dejar atrás su historia de amor definitiva, no había cedido hacia los chantajes de Henry. Quizás, si él fuera distinto. Aunque, ¿se hubiera enamorado con la misma fuerza de él?</p>
<p class="p3">Y, entre esos pensamientos, había accedido acompañar a Colin y una amiga suya hacia un club del que nunca había oído hablar. Y, entonces, la había visto.</p>
<p class="p3">Pequeña, rubia, seria y distante. No le había sonreído a ningún cliente. Su rostro parecía cansado pero sus ojos estaban muy llenos de vida. Benedict siempre hacía fotos en blanco y negro, pero era consciente de que necesitaba verla en color, constantemente. El verde de sus ojos, el rosa de sus labios, su piel adornada por el camino más increíble de lunares que había visto nunca.</p>
<p class="p3">Casi no habían hablado pero Benedict entendió que podía ser real aquello de que hay flechazos que no entienden de la lógica.</p>
<p class="p3">Y que por ella aguantaría todos los escándalos que le pusieran por delante.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3">Entró, con mucho cuidado, a la habitación de su hijo mayor. Si respiraba fuerte podía sentir el aroma, duro y masculino, que emanaba toda la estancia. A madera. No le sorprendió lo más mínimo verle despierto, frente al ordenador, ya que no podía contar la última vez que Anthony se despertó después que ella. Después que nadie.</p>
<p class="p3">Sólo había algo que parecía distinto: en vez de andar tecleando, con furia y rapidez, miraba la pantalla con el entrecejo fruncido, en ese gesto en el que todavía veía al adolescente de 15 años que no entendía muy bien las matemáticas y que acabó dedicándose a las finanzas. Otra losa sobre la conciencia de que nunca le habían dejado ser del todo.</p>
<p class="p3">-Salimos en algunos periódicos, madre- le oyó sin levantar la mirada -para variar.</p>
<p class="p3">-¿Te lo pasaste bien anoche, querido? - Violet sólo quería cambiar de tema. Conocía lo mucho que le agobiaba a Anthony estar siempre en el ojo del huracán.</p>
<p class="p3">-Sí, supongo. Ha habido noches peores- bostezó, sin ocultar que, probablemente no había dormido bien. -Sé a lo que vienes, así que, venga, adelante. ¿Con quién de las maravillosas chicas con las que hablé ayer me ves en un futuro?</p>
<p class="p3">-¿Hace falta decir algo? Creo que todas -marcó esa palabra, refiriéndose a Lady Whistledown- lo hemos visto claro.</p>
<p class="p3">Anthony y Violet habían descubierto hace tiempo que su relación sólo se sustentaba si se hablaban de frente y sin rodeos. Edmund solía decir que, de todos sus hijos, el mayor era el que más se parecía a su madre. Violet no se lo creía, Anthony aún menos.</p>
<p class="p3">-Sheffield- su voz sonaba disgustada.</p>
<p class="p3">-Katherine- le corrigió con dulzura su madre -Creo que puede ser lo que buscas.</p>
<p class="p3">-No busco nada - entrecerró los ojos -nunca he buscado nada.</p>
<p class="p3">-¿Seguro? ¿No has estado con chicas? ¿No has estado con una chica, especialmente?</p>
<p class="p3">-No. Sienna fue una escapatoria y el resto son diversión. De ahí a crear la familia que todos os empeñáis en que debo tener hay muchísimo trecho- la voz se estaba empezando a levantar.</p>
<p class="p3">-¡Anthony! Nadie cree que <em>debas</em> tener una familia, sólo que la <em>mereces</em>. Si no eres capaz de ver esa diferencia, en que poca estima nos tienes a tu padre y a mí.</p>
<p class="p3">-No veo a papá por ningún lado husmeando a ver si he pedido o no matrimonio a alguien, madre - remarcó el tratamiento, frente al natural papá que le salía del alma. Si en algo se parecían ambos, no lo podía dudar, es en cómo Edmund era su persona favorita en el mundo.</p>
<p class="p3">-¿No quieres acabar con tu mala reputación? Una chica, cualquier chica, una relación estable. Eso puede mejorar tu imagen, que parece ser lo único que te preocupa.</p>
<p class="p3">-De mi reputación no te preocupes, que ya me estoy encargando. Y, ahora, sintiéndolo mucho, creo que me voy a ir a mi piso. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.</p>
<p class="p3">Lo vio yéndose con fuerza a por sus cosas en el baño anexo a la habitación y suspiró. Notaba el trecho entre ambos cada vez más lejano y, a veces, se preguntaba que por qué con Anthony no había una vía más fácil. No quería dar a entender que tuviera que empezar a salir con aquella chica tan agradable sólo para callar a las revistas. Pero había visto cómo se miraban.</p>
<p class="p3">Y a Anthony sonreír de una forma que hacía mucho tiempo que no lograba ver.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3">Al llegar a su apartamento, Anthony Bridgerton se abrió una cerveza que casi bajo de un trago. Luego la miró, asqueado de beber tan pronto, y la dejó encima de la encimera, atusándose el pelo con rabia. Entendía que su madre se preocupara por él. Edmund y ella se habían casado bastante jóvenes y, a la edad de Anthony, ya tenían algunos hijos entre las piernas.</p>
<p class="p3">Pero él no era así.</p>
<p class="p3">Se había dado cuenta desde que salió de la Universidad. Por mucho que lo fingiera, por mucho más que quisiera y por duro que trabajara, él no era como su padre. No de la forma en la que físicamente lo conseguía Colin, mezclando sus gestos, expresiones, ni con el carácter de Benedict. Ni siquiera tenía el trato amable y educado que Daphne exhibía por todos los rincones.</p>
<p class="p3">Él era mucho más retorcido, más macarra y más independiente.</p>
<p class="p3">Alguna vez se había preguntado, mientras dormía con una chica sobre su pecho, por qué era incapaz de crear un vínculo como el de sus padres. Y mientras que su progenitor se encogía de hombros y decía que <em>esas cosas no se planean</em>, su madre siempre opinaba que no se fijaba en las chicas adecuadas. Sería cierto, pero tenía varios motivos para hacerlo.</p>
<p class="p3">Recordó parte de la conversación que había tenido ayer con Katherine, <em>la jodida</em>, Sheffield.</p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>-¿Hubieras hecho otra cosa, que no fuera Periodismo?- le preguntó con mucha curiosidad.</em>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>-No- le sorprendió la respuesta tan rápida y su risa detrás de la copa de vino- ¿lo dices por el francés? Sí, me gusta mucho, pero nunca pensé en otra cosa. La verdad es que nadie, en su sano juicio, se mete en Periodismo si no está bastante seguro de ello. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú de no haber seguido con la empresa?</em>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>Le gustó que, uno, no le preguntara directamente si se arrepentía y, dos, que diera por hecho que tenía que seguir con la empresa, porque Anthony siempre lo vio como una responsabilidad.</em>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>-Te vas a reír, pero de crío, de adolescente, mi asignatura favorita era Literatura. </em>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>-¿En serio? No te veo con pinta de lector.</em>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>-Sí, de verdad, aún sigo leyendo bastante pero, cuando estaba en la edad mala, podía pasarme horas metido en la biblioteca, enfrascado. Analizaba muy bien, además, las obras- dijo con un poco de orgullo- o eso decía mi profesora. </em>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>-¿Nunca pensaste en escribir?</em>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>-No, que va. Nunca me llamó lo más mínimo. Eso siempre le ha gustado mucho a Eloise, mi hermana pequeña, y yo era su mayor crítico. </em>
</p>
<p class="p3">Le había sorprendido la facilidad con la que se habían metido en una conversación sobre sueños, decisiones e infancia con la misma sencillez con la que se habían peleado media hora más tarde por la bestia que tenía por mascota. Se sorprendió sonriendo y, en seguida, cambió el gesto.</p>
<p class="p3">No era sólo que no quisiera tener nada con Katherine Sheffield, por dios ni siquiera te gusta, es que no podía arrastrarla a su vida. Acostarse con ella y dejar de sentir nada justo al instante después. La simple idea de hacerle sufrir le parecía el pensamiento más miserable que nunca jamás se le había pasado por la mente.</p>
<p class="p3">Alcanzó su teléfono y ojeó la lista de contactos. No era difícil tener una cita para esta noche. Aunque supiera que, al meterse en la cama, el poco tiempo que iba a dormir, iba a estar soñando con la <em>indeseable</em>.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3">El lunes fue hecha un manojo de nervios a la oficina, sin saber cómo sería el reencuentro con Anthony después del sábado. No apareció en toda la mañana.</p>
<p class="p3">El martes ya no se pintó los labios ni se puso tacón, pero se dejó el pelo suelto y con ondas como estaba empezando a sospechar que le gustaba a él. Tenía la agenda llena de reuniones.</p>
<p class="p3">El miércoles tenía preparada toda una conversación de que no podía usarla simplemente para una mala semana y luego no hacerle caso, que nada iba a funcionar así. Casi le cerró la puerta en las narices con un «Sheffield, estoy muy ocupada, pásamelo por e-mail».</p>
<p class="p3">El jueves acordó con un amigo periodista una entrevista informal para conocer al verdadero Vizconde Bridgerton, la nueva cara de Bridgerton &amp; Co. Decidió avisarle mediante un post-it en su puerta que rezaba: <em>el próximo martes, a las diez y media, tienes una entrevista. Te han despejado la agenda. Sheffield. </em>Lo puso a última hora de la tarde, cuando se había ido ya.</p>
<p class="p3">El viernes por la mañana Anthony Bridgerton se acercó hecho un basilisco a su mesa, apoyó sus dos brazos y casi le rugió en la cara: «¡¿cómo que una entrevista?! No doy entrevistas». Kate se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para terminar de escribir una carta de invitación a visitar las instalaciones y sonrió, con los labios rojos y dando un golpe de tacón, a la cara de su incrédulo jefe «y ahora que tengo tu atención, tenemos una entrevista que preparar».</p>
<p class="p3">Se fueron discutiendo hacia la sala de juntas mientras Kate contestaba con unas simples «tengo toda la autorización de mis jefes directos que, además, también son los tuyos».</p>
<p class="p3">Aunque la reunión fue bastante bien, no consiguió liberar ninguna hora de Anthony el lunes, ni que él le hablara con la naturalidad del pasado fin de semana. Le daba mucha rabia los primeros días, preocupada y con pinchazos entre sus pulmones, mientras veía las fotografías de Anthony con numerosas modelos. Estaba desatado.</p>
<p class="p3">Pero se negaba a entrar en el tema. Ella ya le había avisado que su cambio de percepción pública tenía que ser trabajada, precisamente, desde sus acciones y que los accionistas seguirían viendo a un crío si él se comportaba como tal. Ya no podía hacer más.</p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>-¿Sabes que sí puedes preguntarle por qué te trata frío y distante?- le había dicho Cat, preocupada. </em>
</p>
<p class="p3">Pero Katherine Sheffield se negaba a llorar por el hombre equivocado. Se lo había jurado a su padre. Eso tenía que bastar. Noto los ojos de Anthony fijos en ella y negó con la cabeza, de vuelta al mundo real.</p>
<p class="p3">-He convencido a la revista para que sea Benedict quién te haga las fotos. Creo que estaba comentando algo de ir a vuestra casa de campo, o así. Y, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.</p>
<p class="p3">Era mentira, por supuesto. No tenía nada más importante que asegurarse que su jefe fuera bien preparado a esa entrevista, pero no aguantaba mucho más ahí metida. Con él, tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3">Llorar rara vez servía para algo. Era un mantra que llevaba consigo desde muy pequeña. Había leído que los niños lloran, principalmente, para atraer la atención de sus padres y que satisfagan sus necesidades más básicas: dormir, comer y amar. Y a Sophie siempre se le había privado mucho de todas ellas.</p>
<p class="p3">Luego, de mayor, comprendió que los ataques de lágrimas incontrolados que tanto miraba con desprecio eran, en cierto modo, una forma de liberar la tensión y mirar hacia un mundo más bonito con ojos renovados.</p>
<p class="p3">Pero eso sólo valía para las personas que tenían sitios bonitos a los que mirar. Y ni ella ni su vida le ofrecía nada de eso habitualmente. Aspiró con fuerza el pelo de aquel niño que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. Y, entonces, por un momento, consideró soltar algunas lágrimas por todo lo que su vida le había quitado.</p>
<p class="p3">Podría haberse quedado hasta tarde en la fiesta. Enamorarse de Benedict y que él hiciera lo mismo con ella. Meses más tardes, tras un sinfín de citas inocentes y algún que otro revolcón, él podría haberle pedido salir. Y ella aceptar. El piso compartido, las primeras grandes peleas, darse cuenta que eran la persona adecuada. Un sinfín de imágenes recorrían su mente, <em>in my head, I had a supercut of us.</em></p>
<p class="p3">Nunca pasaría, porque hay veces que quieres tanto a una persona, como a Cat y Kate, que, ¿cómo vas a hacer que se asome a tu vida?</p>
<p class="p3">Que sepa la historia de la hija no deseada de una joven con muchos problemas y de un director de hoteles de lujo mucho más mayor. De una abuela que, aunque quisiera, no podía hacerse cargo de ella. La asistente de Servicios Sociales que le prometió que «con tu padre estarás mejor» aunque ella sólo quisiera el colchón que compartía con su abuela, a la que había aprendido a cambiar la ropa interior cuando <em>se le escapaba</em>. Su padre, frío y distante, que la apuntó a un colegio en el que nunca encajó.</p>
<p class="p3">Araminta, y con ella, el fin de la poca tranquilidad que tenía.</p>
<p class="p3">Los pinchazos debajo de la mesa, y las marcas de los arañazos cuando le daban sus ataques. <em>Tu padre se ha ido, ahora ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí</em>. Las promesas de que trabajaría, cómo fuera, donde fuera, cambiando camas en los hoteles. Cómo Araminta les llevó a todos a la ruina.</p>
<p class="p3">Aquel hombre que podía ser su salvación. Huyó una noche, desesperada, hacia su casa, tras saberlo.</p>
<p class="p3">Se convirtió en su peor pesadilla.</p>
<p class="p3">Vagar sola por las calles, la ayuda de muchas caridades que la acogían en un ambiente que no se merecía. Descubrir que en los bares podía ganar algo de dinero, lo suficiente para un pequeño alquiler. El cuarto piso interior sin ascensor, la señora Rosemary, que le daba unas monedas, de lo poco que tenía, a cambio de hacerle la compra y limpiar los sitios altos a donde no llegaba. A cambio de algo de tiempo prestado.</p>
<p class="p3">Pero el hijo de la señora Rosemary se había dado cuenta que su madre no podía vivir sola. Y la habían internado.</p>
<p class="p3">Sophie estaba completa e irremediablemente sola. Sabía que podía ir a casa de Kate, si fuera necesario, había estado alguna noche, cuando perdía el último bus nocturno y era grande, bonita y olía a limpio. Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía arrastrarla hacia su desgracia. Se merecía una vida llena de flores, finales felices y perros amorosos.</p>
<p class="p3">En sus brazos, el niño se revolvió un poco, debió notar la inquietud.</p>
<p class="p3">-Shh, Charlie, tranquilo.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3">-Pues, no sé, Katharine, es que con la imagen que me estás poniendo, parece la peor persona del mundo- Edwina la miro con los ojos abiertos, como intentando comprender los pensamientos de su hermana.</p>
<p class="p3">-No, no, no. Parece no. <em>Es</em> la peor persona del mundo. Y ya no sólo eso, sino que encima juega con los demás.</p>
<p class="p3">-Pero, a ver- a Kate le irritaba mucho que Ed no estuviera directamente de su lado -quedasteis, tuvisteis una buena semana juntos, te hiciste ilusio…</p>
<p class="p3">-¡¡NO!! ¿Qué dices, loca? Jamás me he hecho ilusiones con semejante sociopata- recalcó todas las palabras con un vaivén de su copa- solo me quejó de que un día te trate de una manera y al otro sea completamente distinto.</p>
<p class="p3">-Pero, ¿has probado a hablar con él?</p>
<p class="p3">-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ese señor, independientemente del plano estrictamente profesional- vio cómo su pequeña hermana ponía los ojos en blanco, daba un largo trago y volvía a hablar.</p>
<p class="p3">-Pues, entonces, no sé de qué te quejas.</p>
<p class="p3">-Me quejo de que su comportamiento infantil y machista afecta a mi trabajo.</p>
<p class="p3">-¿Machista?</p>
<p class="p3">-¿Cómo llamas a usar a las mujeres como las usa él para dar celos?- se arrepintió de haber dicho esas frases al ver la palmada de Edwina.</p>
<p class="p3">-¡¿Lo ves?! Estás molesta porque te dan envidias. Eh, no te vayas- añadió al ver cómo su hermana se levantaba negando la cabeza hacia la cocina. La siguió con Newton dando botes a su alrededor, contento con el juego. -No puedes tenerlo todo bajo control, Katie-Kat, estas cosas pasan todo el rato.</p>
<p class="p3">Kate fue guardando cosas por los armarios, sin darse por aludida. Edwina, cansada, se fue para el sofá con Newton en brazos. Pudo respirar dos veces, ¿en serio estaba sintiendo celos?</p>
<p class="p3">¿En serio estaba sintiendo celos de Anthony Bridgerton?</p>
<p class="p3">Pasó una balleta sobre la encimera, la cual había limpiado por tercera vez y pensó en el comentario de Edwina «no puedes tenerlo todo bajo control». Ahí estaba el problema. Katherine llevaba ya veintinueve años construyendo una vida con el mínimo nivel de sobresaltos. Había tratado en su terapeuta que el hecho de haber perdido a su madre tan joven y haber ganado otra, le había hecho valorar más que nadie la importancia de tener un lugar seguro en el mundo.</p>
<p class="p3"><em>Y eso no esta mal, Kate, siempre que no te haga perderte la magia de la vida,</em> le había aconsejado su doctor mirándola tras sus gafas de montura metálica. Pero, ¿qué era la magia de la vida?</p>
<p class="p3">¿Empezar a notar mariposas en el estómago y que luego Anthony Bridgerton les echara matapolillas?</p>
<p class="p3">¿Que de un día para otro su padre las dejara solas?</p>
<p class="p3">¿O estar en la boca de todas las revistas de sociedad que la reseñarían como <em>la chica sin gracia que acompaña a los Bridgerton</em>?</p>
<p class="p3">Edwina había vuelto a la cocina y la abrazó por detrás. Aunque Kate siempre actuara como la perfecta y controlador hermana mayor, en su más profundo interior, sabía quién era la roca de las dos. Noto los labios de su hermana en la cabeza mientras le murmuraba «pase lo que pase, vamos a seguir aquí, mamá y yo». Y se enjuagó los ojos rápidamente. Una ilusión pasajera no iba a poner patas a vida su vida, no si podía evitarlo.</p>
<p class="p3">Aún tenía que descubrir a qué se referían con esto de la magia.</p>
<p class="p3">Pero una frase, esta vez del insufrible de su jefe, voló por su cabeza «entiendo que la gente prefiera a la espontaneidad pero, no sé, no todos somos así, no tenemos que pedir perdón por ello».</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3">Tras más de una difícil semana ignorando a la maldita Kate <em>te pongo en un post-it que tienes una entrevista el Martes</em> Sheffield, había llegado el día que más temía. Nunca había hecho una entrevista. Y menos aún, nunca había hecho una entrevista con su asesora de comunicación que protagonizaba todos sus sueños más húmedos.</p>
<p class="p3">Anthony se había hecho cargo de la situación. ¿Quedar con las chicas más divertidas del mundo? No había funcionado. ¿Emborracharse? Confundía sus nombres con Katherine. ¿Ser una persona distante? Aún ella sabía cómo entrar en mitad de la oficina, haciéndose notar, dejando un rastro de lavanda y unos cuantos pelos de Newton en su abrigo.</p>
<p class="p3">¿Obligarse a recordar una y otra vez por qué no podía arrastrar a Kate a la vorágine de su vida pública ni dejar que se hiciera promesas sobre relaciones que él no sabía gestionar? Parecía ser lo único que daba algo de resultado.</p>
<p class="p3">Abrió la puerta de la sala de descanso que la señorita Sheffield había reservado para tener un ambiente más tranquilo. «Luego ya si quieres nos vamos a tu despacho a que lo atemorices por entrar a la guarida del dragón» y su risa acompasada. Su mal-di-ta risa.</p>
<p class="p3">Lo que vio no le hizo ninguna gracia. Un periodista, mucho más joven de lo que se esperaba, se apoyaba en las dos últimas patas de la silla, tal y como siempre hacía Benedict, y miraba muy atento a Katherine. Ésta, se encontraba subida a la mesa, con el pelo muy despeinado y alborotado, <em>como tanto le gustaba</em>, y contaba una historia entre muchas risas desconcertantes.</p>
<p class="p3">-Entonces va y…- se apartó un largo mechón de la cara- ah, Bridgerton, ya está aquí. Le presento a Paul, periodista del Men’s Health- ambos se rieron con mucha intimidad. Chiste secreto.</p>
<p class="p3">-No le haga caso- se levantó y le dio la mano. No le gustaba este chico. Iba bien arreglado pero qué era ese estúpido pendiente que le colgaba. -Paul Fitzgerald, del Vanity Fair.</p>
<p class="p3">-Siempre le dije que hubiera sido un gran reportero del Men’s Health- contestó Kate encogiéndose de hombros. Hoy estaba especialmente juvenil, con unos vaqueros anchos y una camiseta de manga corta negra. Sus ojos brillaban mucho, seguramente habían pasado un buen rato hablando -Fuimos compañeros en la Facultad y siempre nos hemos acabado encontrando entre una cosa y otra.</p>
<p class="p3">-¡Compañeros, Sheffield! Llama compañeros a todas las horas que pasamos de noche en su piso viendo los debates electorales de Estados Unidos- Anthony no se rió con la broma y notó la incomodidad del Fitzgerald. Este puso las manos en sus bolsillos y miró con cara extraña a Kate.</p>
<p class="p3">-Bueno, Paul, Bridgerton, comencemos. No hay preguntas acordadas, como ya te dije, así que todo tuyo, dispara.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3">Dos besos rápidos en el portal seguidos de un calmado «no te preocupes, ya veremos lo que se puede hacer» de Paul. No sabía que es lo peor que había pasado en aquella hora y media, reflexionó mientras subía al ascensor como un rayo.</p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>-Entonces, ¿el motivo de querer presentarse tan rápido a Presidente de la compañía no se debe a una necesidad de reforzar su imagen en esta situación tan incómoda? </em>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>-¿De verdad tengo necesidad de escuchar estas preguntas, Sheffield? Coméntale a su amigo que las decisiones empresariales rara vez se toman a nivel individual pero, bueno, para eso hace falta trabajar en algo serio. </em>
</p>
<p class="p3">Otro de los grandes momentos había sido cuando el estúpido de su jefe se había negado a responder una pregunta porque «total, ya sé qué van a poner lo que les de la gana». Pero, ¿cómo olvidar los momentos de silencio interminables en los que Anthony miraba amenazantemente a los ojos de Paul, que no sabía como salir de esa situación?</p>
<p class="p3">Al salir, éste le había prometido que no pasaba nada, que entendía que era una situación peligrosa y que vería si su editor aceptaba que esta no era la entrevista que buscaban. «Total, tampoco tengo ningún material con el que trabajar más allá que un montón de cifras, tablas y crecimientos absurdos».</p>
<p class="p3">Kate abrió la puerta del despacho sin escuchar en ningún momento los ruegos de la señora Milton de que Anthony había pedido que no le molestaran.</p>
<p class="p3">-Pero, ¿de qué árbol te caíste al nacer? ¿Tú eres imbécil o qué narices te pasa?- no sabía de dónde sacaba tanta rabia, pero ver la cara, seria pero tranquila de Bridgerton la aumentaba.</p>
<p class="p3">-No sé el motivo de sus gritos pero estoy…</p>
<p class="p3">-¡Muy ocupado! Ya, ya lo sé. Muy ocupado llevando tu carrera y mi trabajo, de paso, a la ruina más absoluta. ¿Tú sabes lo difícil que es conseguir que Paul te entreviste? ¿Tú lo sabes? Y, encima, viene aquí, de buenas maneras, queriendo ser cordial, cuando podría ponerte a parir de un burro.</p>
<p class="p3">-¿Cordial?- Anthony frunció el ceño- Tu amiguito ha venido aquí a dudar en todo momento de si yo estaba lo suficientemente preparado para adoptar el rol de Presidente.</p>
<p class="p3">-Y eso es lo que había que demostrarle. Que sí lo estás. Eso lo piensa él, más de media junta de accionistas y la mayor parte del país.</p>
<p class="p3">-¿Tú también, no?</p>
<p class="p3">-No estaría aquí gritando si pensaras que no lo estás- resopló intentando calmarse al menos algo -pero te empeñas en darle la razón a todos los críticos, recalcando todo lo que se te echa en cara. No voy a ser la secretaria que te dice lo bueno que eres y lo mal que lo entienden todos, Lord Bridgerton, pero te estoy dando unas plataformas gigantescas para que demuestres tu trabajo. Gigantescas. ¿Sabes cuánta gente lee los artículos de Paul?</p>
<p class="p3">-A mí, y perdona que la interrumpa, señorita Sheffield- añadió punzante -lo que me da la sensación es que después de esto meses cobrando unos buenos honorarios, estamos igual que al principio, no he visto que haya cambiado nada.</p>
<p class="p3">Kate se quedó helada, pensaba que no iba a poder tocar en un punto tan sensible. Ella estaba muy orgullosa de su trabajo, su formación y sus ideas. Ni siquiera le parecía que estuviera haciendo mal lo que le habían mandado, sino que su jefe no colaboraba.</p>
<p class="p3">-Ya me he dado cuenta, Bridgerton. Y, por eso, creo que tenemos que ser sinceros. Si usted no puede trabajar conmigo, lo mejor es que renuncié y se busque a otra persona con la que encaje mejor. Yo ya no sé qué hacer- se sentó en la silla, abatida.</p>
<p class="p3">Vio cómo Anthony se levantaba, preocupado. No le iba a ver llorar, lo tenía claro, pero no iba a esconder todo lo que le pasaba. Se armó de valor y dejó dar paso a sus pensamientos. -No sé si hemos tocado ciertos puntos personales que no deberíamos, o si no nos hemos tenido respeto desde casi ningún momento. Pero yo no puedo estar con este vaivén de emociones.</p>
<p class="p3">-¿Emociones, Sheffield? Pensaba que estábamos hablando de trabajo- Anthony se colocó en frente suya, medio apoyado en la mesa. El pensamiento de que era el hombre más atractivo que había visto nunca se le coló por su mente.</p>
<p class="p3">-En mi caso es lo mismo- se puso en pie. No soportaba estar en desigualdad, aunque fuera en el espacio.</p>
<p class="p3">-Kate- suspiró- esta entrevista la he hecho por ti. Si por mí fuera me encerraría en mi despacho, aprobaría lo que hiciera falta con los votos de mi familia y me daría igual el mundo exterior. No valgo para caer bien.</p>
<p class="p3">-Pero, Anthony- mordió su labio con demasiada fuerza. ¿En qué momento habían vuelto a sus nombres de pila? - Yo no quiero que hagas nada por mí. Por eso me he empeñado siempre tanto en intentar tratar de acordar todo lo que hago. Es tu forma de ser, no está mal, <em>no tenemos que pedir perdón por ello</em>.</p>
<p class="p3">Entonces sintió como si todo el peso del mundo la arrastraba hasta el pecho de Anthony. Eran sus brazos, agarrándola con fuerza por la espalda. Cara a cara, este le hizo la pregunta, sin necesidad de palabras y Kate, sin entender por qué, asintió levemente.</p>
<p class="p3">Fue, quizás, el beso más torpe que había dado nunca. Sus dientes chocaron, pero no se separaron. Anthony solo parecía preocupado de atrapar lo máximo de ella con su boca. Se agarró a sus hombros, con ciertas dudas de que desfallecería si no lo hacía. No supo cuánto tiempo pasaron así, hasta que él decidió bajar hacia su cuello, oliendo con pasión y Kate vio desde fuera la situación.</p>
<p class="p3">Se separó bruscamente, frente a la mirada de incomprensión de Anthony.</p>
<p class="p3">-No, esto no es buena idea. Para nada.</p>
<p class="p3">-Sheffield- nunca un gruñido sonó tan sensual -esta es la mejor idea que he tenido desde que te conozco.</p>
<p class="p4">Esta vez la atrapó en la mesa, apoyandola en ella y recorriendo con mucho urgencia su cuerpo. Notó cómo sus dedos iban introduciéndose por debajo de su vaquero y Katherine, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejó que la magia hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. homemade dynamite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bueno, esto (en mis tiempos) es bastante rápido. Este capítulo y el siguiente van a ser casi 100% Kathony y, supongo, que eso me inspira un poco más. Como siempre, espero que os guste mucho y le deis mucho amor en forma de Kudos y comentarios (sobre todo estos últimos, que es lo que más disfruto).</p>
<p>Tambiéeeen, he decidido cambiar un poco los tag porque no estaban siendo muy justos. En este fic, no voy a entrar, sino de pasada, en la relación Polin y el resto de posibles relaciones (salvo Kathony y Benophie) van a ser de background. Porque es que no me da la vida y me aturullaba mil.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">A couple rebel Top Gun pilots</p>
<p class="p1">flying with nowhere to be.</p>
<p class="p1">Don't know you super well</p>
<p class="p1">but I think that you might be the same as me.</p>
<p class="p1">Behave abnormally.</p>
<p class="p3">
  <b>Lorde - Homemade Dynamite</b>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <em>Parece ser, mis queridas amigas, que alguien se nos ha adelantado en la búsqueda de información sobre nuestro querido Vizconde Bridgerton. Y es que la revista Vanity Fair acaba de incluir en su nuevo número un perfil realizado hace dos semanas en su elegante casa de campo, Aubrey Hall. No hay que decir que el Vizconde nos ha sorprendido a todos con su sencillez, juicio y amabilidad. ¿Estamos ante un nuevo Anthony o todo es obra de a la que ya denominan como ‘su trabajadora favorita’, la asesora de comunicación Katherine Sheffield?</em>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <em>Aunque no contamos con fotos de ella, sabemos que está emparentada con la incomparable Edwina Sheffield así que entendemos que debe portar una belleza similar. ¿Puede que la relación de trabajo allá ido a más? Aunque tenemos nuestras fuentes, aún no podemos dar nada por seguro, aunque, como siempre, stay tuned.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p4">Kate arrugó el entrecejo en su, recién estrenado, despacho. O cubículo. Anthony la había convencido que era lo mejor, ahora que estaban casi en la recta final hacia su próximo nombramiento como Presidente. Cada vez habría más reuniones confidenciales y favores que ofrecer a cambio de apoyos.</p>
<p class="p4">No le gustaba pero se alegraba de evitar la cara de sus compañeros que ya la habían inspeccionado de arriba-abajo al llegar al desayuno. Paul le había advertido de que su nombre saldría en el reportaje y no lo veía mal. Era hasta bueno que supieran que Anthony se dejaba ayudar. Pero Lady Whistledown, que parecía enterarse absolutamente de todo, había dado la voz de alarma.</p>
<p class="p4">Y, realmente, con todo lo que había pasado en las últimas dos semanas, ¿quién la podía culpar?</p>
<p class="p4">Agarró la revista impresa, abierta por la entrevista a su jefe y contempló, curiosa y admirada, las fotografías que Benedict había hecho. Ya las había visto pero, en papel, le parecían incluso más bonitas. Llenas de vida. El pelo despeinado, la risa a punto de estallar de su jefe, la mirada perdida hacia el más allá, y el cuerpo, fibroso, sin hacer casi esfuerzo mientras se apoyaba en una valla de madera.</p>
<p class="p5">Se puso a leer el primer párrafo:</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>Fuera de su oficina, o sin salir de ningún local de fiesta, Anthony Bridgerton puede resultar un hombre bastante normal. Treinta y dos años, soltero, sereno y con ese atractivo a lo James Dean de hombres con cierta cara de niños. Me sorprenden dos cosas de él: lo alto que resulta en persona y que me comenta que el palacio donde nos encontramos, Aubrey Hall, sea propiedad de su Vizcondado y no del Ducado de Eton, que regenta en la actualidad su padre.</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>«Es un error común, el Vizcondado Bridgerton se remonta unos cuántos siglos atrás mientras que el Ducado de Eton fue entregado a mi familia hace, relativamente, poco» comenta distraído mientras paseado como quién habla de lo caro que resultan los alquileres en Londres. «Normalmente, en ese caso, los títulos de vizcondado pueden ser transferidos al segundo hijo pero lo que se hizo fue qué el Bridgerton joven mantuviera el Vizcondado, con todas las tierras, y el Ducado fuera algo más como un título honorario a partir de cierta edad».</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>-Por lo tanto, ¿tu padre no es el dueño de esta tierra?</em>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <b>Dos semanas antes…</b>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p class="p5">Si Bridgerton House la había impresionado en el peor de los sentidos, haciendo sentir pequeña y poco importante, Aubrey Hall había ocasionado el sentimiento opuesto. Se sentía abrumada por la belleza del palacio y de sus jardines de entrada pero, mientras Anthony atravesaba el suave camino de arena con su coche, se dio cuenta que no podía sentirse más segura en ese lugar. Su vestido vaporoso, el sombrero y Newton bajándose del coche para ir corriendo por el impecable césped. Katherine Sheffield no siempre se sentía que pegara en los sitios, pero, desde luego, sabía que ahí sí.</p>
<p class="p5">Oyó un clic detrás de ella, y vio cómo Benedict le sonreía desde el asiento de copiloto, con la ventanilla bajada.</p>
<p class="p5">-No es a mí a quien me tienes que hacer fotos hoy.</p>
<p class="p5">-No puedo evitarlo. Eres mucho más guapa que mi hermano- Kate se sonrojó, quizás demasiado. No sabía que efecto tenían los chicos Bridgerton en ella.</p>
<p class="p5">Anthony vino, de hablar con los encargados de mantenimiento suponía, con el gesto algo serio. Nervios. Abrió el maletero del coche ignorando las quejas del ama de llaves que corría a ayudar con las maletas. «De verdad, Delfina, puedo hacerlo yo sólo». Newton se había parado a su lado, observando con atención a Anthony, como esperando una orden de movimiento.</p>
<p class="p5">Katherine se acercó a la estampa, tentada a coger su bolsa cuando vio cómo Anthony se la echaba al hombro sin mucha ceremonia. Se sonrieron en la distancia y esté le tendió su maletín de trabajo.</p>
<p class="p5">-Ayúdeme, Sheffield.</p>
<p class="p5">Mientras llegaban hacia la puerta principal, ya abierta, Kate sólo podía fijarse en cada uno de los detalles. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente. «Hay tantas cosas bonitas que mirar que no sé bien en dónde fijarme» el murmuro sonó lo suficientemente alto para que Anthony le escuchara pero nadie más.</p>
<p class="p5">-Pues, entonces, qué suerte que tengas el mejor guía de la zona para que te enseñe lo importante- y otra vez el juego. Desde que había sucedido <em>aquello</em> en la oficina de su jefe, Kate y Anthony se enseñaban los dientes mucho menos y lo habían cambiado por susurros que nadie escuchaba. Alguna sonrisa que otra. No se habían vuelto a besar, ni a tocar, pero de vez en cuando, le ponía su mano suave en la espalda para que pasara a una estancia, y Kate notaba cómo se le erizaba toda la piel, desde el tobillo hasta el cuello, pensando en dónde había estado esa mano también.</p>
<p class="p5">Consiguió que Paul repitiera la entrevista y el propio Anthony sugirió hacerla en Aubrey Hall, cosa que, además, le daría un incentivo a la revista ya que nunca se había fotografiado para medios en público. Katherine había pensado que eso tenía que ser decisión de su padre pero, al parecer, Anthony <em>jodido </em>Bridgerton contaba con esa propiedad a su nombre.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p5">
  <em>Mira al horizonte, observando con calma el gran campo de flores silvestres que se extiende en frente de nosotros. Parece que no haya ningún fin de la propiedad. Y, parece que, ahí en el jardín, Anthony pueda estar relajado, como si no llevara el peso en sus hombres de heredar la Presidencia de Bridgerton &amp; Co. en los próximos meses. </em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>-Según está establecido no, claro. Pero Aubrey Hall siempre ha sido nuestra verdadera casa familiar así que me siento igual de dueño que cuando tenía seis años- hace una mueca graciosa - con un poco más de papeleo.</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>Para conocer al hombre que hay detrás de una de las empresas más importantes de nuestro país hemos decidido venir a esa «verdadera casa», que enseña con una mezcla de orgullo y respeto, conociendo todos sus secretos. </em>
</p>
<p class="p5">Era una buena entrada, pensó Katherine hacia sus adentros. Mostrar su poder sin resultar demasiado incisivo. Oyó dos toc-toc en su puerta, ¿Anthony? era imposible, según su agenda tenía una reunión muy larga por la mañana. Vio los dos ojos brillantes de Daphne acercándose.</p>
<p class="p5">-Katherine, qué alegría verte- no supo cómo tomarse eso, se acordó de los comentarios de Lady Whistledown. ¿Qué pensaría su familia?</p>
<p class="p5">-Hola Daph, ¿qué tal todo? ¿Has visto- cambiar de tema era su mejor estrategia -qué bien ha salido tu hermano en esta entrevista? La estoy leyendo en profundidad, si quieres unirte. Suelo hacerlo en voz alta.</p>
<p class="p5">Se sentó con mucha gracia y Katherine se tomó el tiempo de analizar lo mucho y poco que se parecían ella y su hermano. Había estado tan cerca de Anthony que había podido apreciar ciertas pecas como las que poblaban la cara de su hermana. El pelo era muy distinto, moreno en Anthony y mucho más rubio en Daphne. Pero vio la boca, la sonrisa abierta y los hoyuelos.</p>
<p class="p5">-No te quería interrumpir, si quieres seguir…</p>
<p class="p5">-Ah, claro, claro, ¿por dónde iba? A ver…</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>Su hermano Benedict Bridgerton, fotógrafo del reportaje, nos acompaña, igual de solícito al hablarnos de todo lo que verdaderamente importa. «Esa cabaña la construyó mi padre cuando nació Frannie, porque había dos bebés en la casa y quería tenernos bien lejos», una risa suelta. «Aquí Anthony se hizo la cicatriz de la cara, sangraba como un cerdo, pero no le dio la gana de soltar una lágrima» comenta Benedict «me impresionó mucho en su momento, éramos muy pequeños, pero creo que siempre ha sido algo así. Buena suerte intentando conocerle».</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>No puede tener más razón. Anthony Bridgerton es hermético, como sus amistades, tan serio que ningún trabajador parece decir más de dos palabras sobre su manera de liderar la empresa. El boom mediático en el que se ha visto envuelto desde que su mejor amigo, Simon Basset, y su hermana, Daphne Bridgerton, saltaron a la prensa rosa, no termina de encajar con su forma ni de hablar ni de ver la vida. </em>
</p>
<p class="p5">Kate miró impactante a Daphne, preocupada por la posible reacción. «No sabía que iba a salir este tema» le dijo con tiento. «Nada, no te preocupes, entiendo que es lo normal. Al final, gran parte de esto se empezó ahí».</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>Fotos con distintas modelos, revelaciones escandalosas en programas de máxima audiencia y la noticia de su, escondido y antiguo, romance con Siena Rosso, una de las mujeres más guapas del mundo social. «Me ha costado mucho entender el peso que puede tener la imagen externa en tu trabajo» comenta tras unas fotos a la puerta de unos establos sin utilizar «contratamos a una especialista que, bueno, me ha hecho ver realidades que no terminaba de entender. Supongo que el boom de que los empresarios también sean celebrités fue más fácil de encajar para mi padre, que siempre ha tenido un don natural para estas cosas».</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p5">
  <b>Dos semanas antes…</b>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p class="p5">La entrevista había terminado y Paul, que se había quedado a comer, ya se había marchado. Kate leía en una hamaca disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde con una copa de vino blanco (ni siquiera se había preocupado en saber cuál era) con Newton acurrucado en su regazo, agotado por todo el esfuerzo de jugar con quien quisiera que se parara en ese momento a mirarlo más de dos segundos.</p>
<p class="p5">-Hemos conseguido dormir al niño- levantó la vista para encontrarse con Anthony Bridgerton. Sólo un día fuera de la oficina y podía ver los cambios en él. La camisa suelta de lino blanco, los pantalones sin pinzas. Una incipiente barba le crecía por la barbilla.</p>
<p class="p5">-Está agotado. Le ha encantado esto. Normal, también te digo, es precioso- vio cómo Anthony le tendía la mano y, algo insegura, se la cogió.</p>
<p class="p5">Era el primer contacto que tenían en unos días y se sorprendió de cómo, ni uno ni otro lo rompió, mientras iban andando hacia una gran explanada a la que Kate todavía no había ido en el transcurso del día.</p>
<p class="p5">-Esta zona forma parte de una colina y mi padre la arregló para tener una buena vista. Antes estaba lleno de matojos y era un sitio al que no veníamos nunca.</p>
<p class="p5">-Sigo sin entender cómo podéis decidir a dónde ir. Yo me quedaría en mi cuarto planificando dónde estar mejor.</p>
<p class="p5">-Entonces no verías nada, Sheffield. Si planificas el bienestar, bueno, te pierdes disfrutar de lo que venga.</p>
<p class="p5">-No te veía tan sabio, Bridgerton.</p>
<p class="p5">Le sonrió con todos los dientes mientras le indicaba que mirara al frente. Ahí estaba. Una panorámica preciosa de todos los alrededores, el pueblo de Kent a lo lejos. Una pequeña ermita en el camino. «¿Eso también es vuestro, Bridgerton?, o tuyo, según lo que he aprendido hoy» se giró para verlo y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que lo tenía.</p>
<p class="p5">Notó sus pecas antes de que se lanzara sobre su boca, llenándola de besos.</p>
<p class="p5">Y Katherine Sheffield, que había estado preocupada por lo qué habían hecho, que se había perjurado no volver a repetirlo, que había ansiado cada mínimo roce con su jefe, odiándose por todo el deseo que le producía, sólo alcanzó a decir, cuando se rompió el beso: «por fin, Anthony».</p>
<p class="p5">Y supo en ese momento que estaba perdida. Que ya había descubierto que no había mejor lugar en el que podía estar que con Anthony Bridgerton, su jefe, al lado, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada, las manos o la boca.</p>
<p class="p5">-¿Por fin, Anthony?- este se rió burlón. -Mira que me han dicho cosas raras después de un beso pero eso. -No la dejó contestar porque estaba otra vez, en su cara, llenándola de suaves mordiscos, acariciando su espalda, su cuello.</p>
<p class="p5">-Tenía muchas ganas de quedarme a solas contigo- le murmuró en el oído, provocando que las piernas de Kate temblaran.</p>
<p class="p5">-No soy ese tipo de chica- advirtió Kate con los ojos cerrados, todo lo serena que podía, cuando su interior era un revoltijo de sensaciones.</p>
<p class="p5">-Ya lo sé, Sheffield, ya lo sé. Y por eso me gustas tanto.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p5">
  <em>Cuando parece que nos vamos a acercar a un punto de intimidad, el vivir bajo la sombra del fundador de Bridgerton &amp; Co., el anterior vizconde convertido en Duque tras la muerte de su padre, que expansionó el negocio de sus tierras como nadie lo había conseguido, Anthony se despista con otro detalle de su infancia. «Tuvimos caballos, recuerdo que nos encantaba. Hace tiempo que no voy al Club de Hípica pero me pasé mi adolescencia queriendo ser mayor de edad para poder entrar. Hace tiempo que los vendimos porque la vida se volvió más difícil. Mi hermano pequeño no me lo perdona».</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>-¿Sois jugadores de polo, no?</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>-Bueno, éste -refiriéndose a Benedict -no hay manera de subirle en un caballo. Pero Colin, Gregory y yo sí. Greg es un crack en los deportes, la verdad. Está en Eton y me pierdo muchas veces en los equipos pero sí, creo que se va a dedicar más en profundidad al polo. Mi padre fue un buen jugador en su época, así que está en las nubes.</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">Terminó sus últimos retoques a la publicación de Instagram en la que se veía a Anthony. La verdad es que estaba muy contento de los resultados de aquella sesión. La luz, el amigo de Kate, incluso aquel insoportable corgi, todo había ayudado a que Anthony se mostrara más natural que nunca.</p>
<p class="p5">Y eso, en su hermano, era todo un reto.</p>
<p class="p5">Por eso, cuando aquella noche había visto como Kate, enfundada en una chaqueta que no era suya, le había agarrado casualmente la mano al mismo mientras le susurraba que, por favor, si le podía traer un vasito de agua -Katherine Sheffield, ya nada seria, con la mirada desenfadada por el alcohol y oliendo a tabaco- se había dado cuenta que no había mejor pareja que ellos dos.</p>
<p class="p5">Ahora sólo hacía falta que se dieran cuenta.</p>
<p class="p5">Habían pasado dos días increíbles, preparando futuras colaboraciones, empezando a planificar el evento de cambio de titularidad de la Presidencia de Bridgerton &amp; Co. Se habría incluso olvidado de Sophie si Katherine no le hubiera sometido a un meticuloso examen sobre las intenciones con su amiga para luego aceptar que hacía un mes que no sabía de ella y que se estaba empezando a preocupar.</p>
<p class="p5">-¿Ya no trabaja donde antes?</p>
<p class="p5">-Ni coge las llamadas. Sólo me escribió diciéndome que estaba bien y que me llamaría cuando se asentara todo un poco. Iría dónde vive pero es que no lo sé. Ni Cat tampoco.</p>
<p class="p5">Anthony había cortado esas conversaciones con un gruñido y un «¿no hemos venido aquí a trabajar?». Y Benedict sabía por qué era. Le había cogido en un pasillo antes de irse advirtiéndole que había algo en Sophie que no le terminaba de encajar. «No es mala muchacha, para nada, pero creo que hay un secreto y no me gustaría que ninguno de mis hermanos se metiera en algo demasiado complicado de gestionar».</p>
<p class="p5">-Hermanito, preocúpate de tus cosas que, por lo que me han chivado, Kate ha dormido en su cuarto las dos noches. Sola</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p5">
  <em>Al hablar de sus hermanos pequeños, Anthony siempre parece conocerlos a la perfección. El ejemplo perfecto de la familia británica, así rezaba un titular de la época, cuando los Bridgerton esperaban a su octava, y última, hija. Un hombre familiar, Edmund Bridgerton, y según todos sus conocidos, la única mujer capaz de no amedrentarse ante su entusiasmo, Violet Bridgerton, formaron una familia preciosa, bañada con paseos por el atardecer y excursiones en el campo. Hasta que no fue completamente necesario, no se mudaron por completo a Londres.</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>-Y es una pena, porque mis hermanos más pequeños no tienen el recuerdo que, por ejemplo, sí guardamos los cuatro primeros de haber vivido aquí en el campo. Me acuerdo que a mi padre le falto mudar toda la empresa al jardín porque no soportaba pasar mucho tiempo sin vernos.</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>-¿No ha sido difícil vivir bajo las expectativas de un hombre que lo ha hecho todo bien?</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>Se atisba un deje de nerviosismo, pero tiene los ojos serenos de haber tenido una infancia final. «Nunca me lo ha exigido. Obviamente, te fijas, e intento ser cómo él en muchos aspectos de mi vida: un jefe justo, pero apasionado, tener a los trabajadores en muy buenas condiciones. Pero, luego, lo que es mi vida más personal, no sé».</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>-¿Pacto de no agresión?</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>Se ríe sin reparos. -No podría haberlo dicho mejor, tenemos un pacto de no agresión. Tampoco sé si una familia tradicional es lo que, a lo mejor, tengo en cabeza. No me importaría ser padre, pero ya he experimentado cierto nivel de eso con mis hermanos pequeños. Así que tampoco sería el fin del mundo si no lo consiguiera. </em>
</p>
<p class="p5">La entrevista había sido un éxito. Katherine Sheffield tenía razón. Para variar. Tan sólo había podido ojearla por encima a primera hora y sabía que había buenos comentarios pero, ahora que la leía con calma, se daba cuenta que ninguna campaña de marketing hubiera mejorado esa conversación sincera con aquel periodista. Y pensar en cómo habían empezado.</p>
<p class="p5">Con ambos, con Sheffield y con Fitzgerald.</p>
<p class="p5">Se detuvo un rato pensando en la primera. Las dos semanas que llevaban besándose y abrazándose por las esquinas habían sido de las más extrañas que recordaba nunca con una mujer. Anthony no se caracterizaba por alargarse en los primeros momentos de una relación. Siempre quería saber qué es lo que estaba pasando, a dónde irían y cómo podía gestionarlo causando el mínimo daño.</p>
<p class="p5">En cambio con Katherine. Sólo podía pensar en su pelo rizado, su suave piel erizándose bajo su tacto y aquellos ojos asustados cada vez que Anthony la besaba fuera de lugar. Ya fuera en la sala de reuniones de la que se acaba de ir el último participante, en el pasillo de Aubrey Hall o, la última vez, anoche en su nuevo despacho, antes de irse a casa.</p>
<p class="p5">El resto de la jornada lo pasaban con una facilidad alucinante, con el acuerdo tácito de no hablar de nada más. Sin embargo, cada vez se estaba preguntando cómo sería ir con Sheffield a cenar fuera, o al cine. O incluso cómo reaccionaría ella en la ducha de su apartamento.</p>
<p class="p5">Katherine Sheffield y la ducha de su apartamento era un pensamiento que le venía mucho a la mente los últimos días, la verdad.</p>
<p class="p5">Si le dedicaba más de un segundo se daba cuenta del poco sentido que tenía lo que estaba haciendo. Y ciertas dudas le asaltaban en la cabeza. Recibió un mensaje de whatsapp de su madre.</p>
<p class="p5">«Anthony, querido, nos ha encantado la entrevista. Un diez. Vamos a ir al Club de Hípica el próximo sábado. Papá ha reservado para todos, pero sólo ha confirmado Gregory. Trae a quién quieras ;) »</p>
<p class="p5">Se rió entre dientes, su madre siempre tan educada, y Benedict, siempre tan hablador. En un momento, un pensamiento cruzo su mente, «¿cómo de divertido sería ver a Kate sobre un caballo?».</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p5">
  <em>Hablando con Anthony Bridgerton, te das cuenta de que su vida amorosa es lo que menos interesante puede resultarte. En cambio, analiza todas las estancias de la casa y escucha atento los comentarios de su alrededor respecto a temas que no conoce. Es un buen conversador pero tiene las ideas muy claras. No parece alguien a quien sea fácil hacerle cambiar de opinión. </em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>-Entonces si no hay deseo de una familia ni es el miedo a fallar, ¿qué es lo que mueve a Anthony Bridgerton a levantarse cada mañana?</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>-Responsabilidad- contesta rápido, para una pregunta tan complicada -con mi historia sobre todo. Me considero el último eslabón de todos los Vizcondes que me precedieron y que consiguieron mantener adelante nuestro apellido, con muchos cambios históricos y sociales a sus espaldas. Todos lo hicieron no sólo por responsabilidad a su presente sino a su futuro también. Digamos que me dejaron el camino preparado igual que yo tengo que hacerlo con el próximo Vizconde, sea quién sea.</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">Cuando Edmund Bridgerton había leído esas líneas, el orgullo en su pecho había crecido exponencialmente. Sabiendo que estaba mal tener algún hijo favorito, y siendo consciente de que Benedict era el ojo derecho de Violet, con Anthony siempre había tenido la relación más especial.</p>
<p class="p5">Primero, porque, de todos sus hijos, era el que más lo necesitaba. Desde bien pequeño. Anthony se sentía arropado por la familia y aunque en algunos momentos parecía que quería escapar de ellos -todavía se acordaba de aquel desastre con la hija de Rosso- sabía que nunca iba a ser feliz del todo sin tener nadie del que ocuparse.</p>
<p class="p5">Y, segundo, porque Anthony era, sin duda alguna, el hijo que más se parecía a la parte de Violet que ella se empeñaba a ocultar a todo el mundo pero que él había aprendido a leer. La parte orgullosa, insolente y con carácter de su, por fuera, dulce y apacible esposa.</p>
<p class="p5">Por eso nunca se preocupó cuando alguien comentaba que <em>a lo mejor Anthony cogió demasiadas responsabilidades</em>, ya que tenía muy claro que ese era el motor que debería mover toda su vida. Y, una tarde hablando de unas nuevas funciones que podían implementar en Aubrey Hall, se había dado cuenta que ya estaba listo. Que tenía que apartarse para que Anthony pudiera volar y ser el Vizconde que estaba destinado a ser.</p>
<p class="p5">Total, el Ducado de Eton siempre estuvo pensado para la jubilación.</p>
<p class="p5">Sólo quería dejar algo atado antes de terminar su labor, con la empresa y su familia. Anthony necesitaba a alguien que lo acompañara. No sólo para poder olvidarse de sus obligaciones sino para poder surfear mejor en ellas. Alguien que fuera capaz de marcar los límites que él no podía pero que entendiera la necesidad de cuidar de su hijo mayor.</p>
<p class="p5">Y, aunque Katherine Sheffield le gustaba, a él y a media familia al parecer, aún no estaba seguro de si esa chica, con aquellos ojos tan expectantes, iba a aguantarlo todo sin romperse por el camino.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p5">
  <em>-No tuvo que ser fácil mantener estas tierras ni la economía de una familia que remonta tan atrás.</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>-No, para nada. Si buceas en la historia familiar de los grandes apellidos siempre hay un punto de no retorno, una mala inversión, una decisión no tomada a tiempo. Valoro mucho el trabajo que realizó el octavo Vizconde que, curiosamente, se llamaba Anthony, como yo. </em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>-¿El trabajo?</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>-Sí- hace una mueca de risa- precisamente, en aquella época, aún no estaba nada bien visto que los hombres tuvieran un oficio. Sin embargo, él entendió que había que dedicarse más a la explotación de las tierras, en vez de dejarlas en manos de los contratistas. Fue un adelantado a su tiempo y consiguió, digamos, unos cien años de ventaja cuando todo se revolucionó a principios del siglo XX.</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>-O sea, ahí empezó Bridgerton &amp; Co.</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>-Correcto. Hay también una rama lejana de la familia, creo que por parte de su hijo menor, que heredó una editorial. Su esposa, también bastante avanzada, fue una de las primeras mujeres en Gran Bretaña en ser dueña de un periódico. </em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>-¿En serio?</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>-Sí. Se desconocen sus labores porque no estaba en la redacción directamente, pero era una mujer formidable. A ella también le debemos gran parte de lo que somos.</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>-No son unos zapatos fáciles en los que calzarse a la futura Vizcondesa.</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <b>Dos semanas antes…</b>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p class="p5">El cuadro era imponente pero denotaba una gran familiaridad. Un hombre alto, con frondosas patillas y una mueca irónica descansaba su brazo en una mujer muy morena, con el pelo recogido, y la mirada más insolente que jamás había visto. A sus pies, dos niños pequeños jugaban con lo que parecía, un ¿palo negro de cricket?</p>
<p class="p5">-Así que has conocido al Vizconde Anthony Bridgerton y a la Vizcondesa Katherine Sharma.</p>
<p class="p5">Kate miró a Anthony con los ojos muy abiertos. «Ala, ¿se llamaban cómo nosotros?». Este soltó una carcajada.</p>
<p class="p5">-No pongas esa cara de susto, no te voy a pedir en matrimonio por una casualidad. Pero sí, él se llamaba como yo, en realidad, como muchos Vizcondes de mi familia. Y ella, creo, que es la única Vizcondesa Kate.</p>
<p class="p5">-Dudo mucho que se usará ese apodo en aquellos tiempos.</p>
<p class="p5">-Se casaron en 1814, época de Regencia. De los retratos de Vizcondes es mi favorito por el detalle de incluir el palo de cricket. Supongo que significaría mucho para ellos.</p>
<p class="p5">-Ni sabía que existía ese deporte en aquella época.</p>
<p class="p5">-Frankly, my dear… yo tampoco- Kate notó cómo la atraía hacia él con una sola mano, dejando que descansara su cabeza en el hombro mientras observaban atentos el retrato.</p>
<p class="p5">-Fue uno de nuestros Vizcondes más conocidos. Su padre se murió cuando él sólo tenía 18 años y vivió hasta pasados los 90, por lo que fueron muchos años. Su esposa fue una mujer muy avanzada para su tiempo e incluso se comenta que, después de las cenas, en su casa hombres y mujeres se quedaban en la mesa debatiendo y tomando coñac.</p>
<p class="p5">-Vaya, eso sí que es raro. Ni en Downton Abbey, que es bastante posterior, lo hacen.</p>
<p class="p5">Notó su respiración intensa. Anthony parecía perdido en la cara de su predecesor.</p>
<p class="p5">-¿Preguntándote si tenía tantas dudas como tú ahora?</p>
<p class="p5">-Qué bien me lees, Sheffield. ¿Qué piensa la Katherine de este tiempo?- Kate sintió un nudo por la comparación, pero siguió adelante.</p>
<p class="p5">-Que no lo haría solo, nadie consigue nada solo. Aunque creo que estás aprendiendo esa lección- Le besó justo en la mejilla, algo que no era normal porque es Anthony el que solía empezar la intimidad. Este giró la cara, recibiendo sus labios con bastante alegría.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p5">
  <em>Se ríe sin contestar a mi última aportación. Una vez salimos fuera, nos ofrecen una serie de bebidas. Sentados se encuentran su hermano, Benedict, y su asesora de comunicación, Katherine Sheffield, observando las últimas fotos tomadas. Tanta familiaridad a veces resulta casi imposible. ¿Cómo va este muchacho de 32 años heredar uno de los imperios económicos más grandes del país?</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>Decido ir al grano y ver si él quiere contestar a eso.</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>-No sería el más joven en haberlo hecho. Ni en mi familia ni en la sociedad. Mi propio padre era más joven que yo cuando se hizo Presidente de la compañía. Entiendo que pueda haber ciertas dudas- mira a su asesora que lo alienta a continuar con una media sonrisa -sinceramente, sí, yo también las tendría. Sobre todo con la cantidad de noticias que salen últimamente de mí.</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>-¿Y qué les dirías para convencer a quiénes tengan dudas?</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>-Que prueben a tener una cámara siguiéndoles las 24 horas. No hacemos todo perfecto, no he hecho todo perfecto. Pero soy bastante competente en mi trabajo, y lo que haga en mi vida privada… bueno, siempre he pensado que se tiene que quedar fuera. Ahora veo más que todo es una imagen global. La reputación siempre va a ser una fuerza implacable, me lo dijo una persona muy sabia. </em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>-Bueno- Katherine interviene, risueña- en realidad, lo dijo John Locke, pero gracias por la parte que me toca.</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">Terminar de leer estas palabras la llenó de mucha felicidad. Que risueña conjugara con su hermana era algo que sólo llegaba a concluir alguien que la conociera bastante en profundidad. Y, aunque sabía que el redactor era amigo desde la carrera, algo le decía que Kate había estado mucho más risueña estos días. Sonaba alegre al teléfono y, en su última cena juntas, la había visto más libre, más segura y mucho más fresca.</p>
<p class="p5">Algo que el resto de la humanidad también había percatado pues el camarero le había preguntado más cosas a ella que a Edwina.</p>
<p class="p5">Por eso, al volver a coger un taxi para llegar a casa, le había cuestionado sin rodeos que quién era el que le estaba haciendo sonreír así. Esperando alguna evasiva, se había sorprendido en cómo su hermana le contestaba, sonrojada, que «no-digas-nada, pero Anthony».</p>
<p class="p5">-¿Anthony <em>odio al cabrón de mi jefe</em> Bridgerton, el marqués?- le había dicho con bastante guasa.</p>
<p class="p5">-No, Anthony <em>estoy empezando a mostrar algo de sensibilidad</em> a secas- antes de apuntar nada, se había adelantado -sé que es un juego peligroso y estoy teniendo cuidado, aún no somos nada ni ha pasado más que algunos besos a destiempo.</p>
<p class="p5">-Sí estoy segura de que alguien no se va a apresurar en una relación, eres tú Katie. Déjate llevar un poco. Si sale mal, bueno, ya nos encargaremos del muchacho.</p>
<p class="p5">Y se había reído, espléndida y guapísima, mientras buscaba un cigarro en el bolso.</p>
<p class="p5">-Lo único es que he vuelto a fumar. Sé que sólo lo hago cuando bebo mucho, pero es que me siento así, como muy bebida todo el tiempo.</p>
<p class="p5">Por eso le asustaba la última publicación de Lady Whistledown. No conocía a Anthony personalmente pero, según había oido de él, parecía el tipo de chico que podía concordar mucho con su hermana. Y temía que, conforme la relación se hiciera más avanzada, no pudiera aguantar el ojo mediático que suponía salir con el Vizconde Bridgerton, hijo del Duque de Eton y uno de los niños favoritos de la zona alta de Londres.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p5">
  <em>-Ambos- digo mirando a sus acompañantes -habéis trabajado para Anthony, ¿cómo es como jefe?</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>-Sabe perfectamente qué es lo que necesitas- responde sin dudar su hermano -yo no estaría aquí si Anthony no me hubiera cogido un día y me hubiera dicho ‘mira, haz lo que quieras, pero este trabajo no es para ti’. Si estudié fotografía es porque él permitió que se hiciera, echándose muchas tareas a la espalda que no le correspondían. En realidad, siempre ha sido así, Anthony se hace cargo de todo. Y lo hace de una forma tan natural que todo el mundo acaba esperando que es lo que tiene que hacer. Por eso, quizás, recibe tantas críticas a cada paso que da. </em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>-Escucha- añade Katherine con seriedad -y hace caso. Mucho más de lo que él mismo se cree. Siempre está abierto a hablar con alguien que sepa más del tema que él, sea quién sea. Lo he visto con cualquier contable o administrativo o incluso conmigo misma. Y pienso que eso es lo que tiene que hacer un buen jefe. Aprender de otros lo que él no es capaz de hacer.</em>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p class="p5">Se relamió pensando en cómo le había dado las gracias a Katherine Sheffield por el éxito de la entrevista. «Si no me hubieras puesto las pilas nunca lo hubiera hecho» justo antes de lanzarse sobre su oreja derecha. Posteriormente le había comunicado la necesidad de su madre que no fuera solo al Club de Hípica.</p>
<p class="p5">-Algo informal, espero- le había dicho ella en mitad de los besos, aunque Anthony supo oír la emoción en su voz.</p>
<p class="p5">-Sí, todo lo informal que podemos hacerlo los Bridgerton- se rió de sus manos en sus caderas, mientras tocaba la parte baja de su espalda. Ahora mismo estaban en una postura bastante informal, ella a horcajadas sobre la mesa de su jefe.</p>
<p class="p5">Dudaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de el cambio de Kate. Todos la habían felicitado por su resultado con el especial de Vanity Fair y cada vez notaba su voz más segura hablando con los accionistas y demás miembros del equipo. Pero, en su interior, sabía que sus besos y caricias también tenían algo que ver. Y nada le hacía sentir más orgulloso.</p>
<p class="p5">No veía el momento de dar el próximo paso, pero no quería apresurarse y, también, le daba miedo que, una vez se acostaran, todo perdiera la magia tan frágil que estaban consiguiendo.</p>
<p class="p5">Por eso no había visto las pantallas de lady Whistledown en las mesas de sus trabajadores. Cuando recibió el mensaje de Siena y su críptico «¿esta es la chica que conocí? Me cayó bien» seguido del link a la noticia, sintió el alma cayendo sobre sus pies.</p>
<p class="p5">Tenía varias opciones. Cancelar la comida con Kate y sus padres, decirle que quizás había llevado todo muy lejos o matar a cualquiera que se hubiera ido de la lengua. Benedict en cabeza. Seguro que se le había escapado algo, al subnormal.</p>
<p class="p5">Encerró su pelo en sus manos, odiándose a sí mismo por ser un personaje tan notorio. O a sus antepasados, porque tampoco es nada que él hubiera escogido.</p>
<p class="p5">Si algo tenía claro es que, una vez abierta la veda, pasaría poco tiempo hasta que lo suyo con Kate fuera de dominio público. Mucha gente conocía a la <em>nueva asesora de comunicación. </em>No, tenía que ser más contundente. Sheffield tendría que entender que lo suyo no podría pasar a mayores.</p>
<p class="p5">Total, ¿cuánto le quedaba trabajando para él? No era mucho tiempo. Y no podía hacerle daño. Kate le importaba demasiado para eso.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p5">
  <em>-Y- esta vez me centro enteramente en él -¿qué es lo que este Vizconde quiere añadir a Bridgerton &amp; Co., ese ente que hemos dicho que ahora se llama así pero que nace de siglos atrás?</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>-Tratar bien al equipo. Ha llegado un momento que, somos tan grandes, nada de esto tiene sentido si no hay una confianza plena en nuestro trabajo. Y en un momento de empleo basura, bueno, dar estabilidad a tantas familias es una responsabilidad.</em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>No miente. Su primera decisión como CEO fue, precisamente, abandonar las contratas de limpieza y hacer fijo a todo el personal de limpieza. La mayor parte mujeres, muchas de ellas en situación precaria. Una decisión económicamente nefasta pero de un gran valor social y humano. </em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>Veo que murmura cosas sobre la comida y va el primero para traer una botella de vino. Benedict también se levanta. </em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>-Creo que ya sé por qué parezco más alto en persona. Me comparan en fotos con este, que mide dos metros y, claro. </em>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <em>Se ríen con ganas. Ahí se ve una parte del muchacho que nació con todo su futuro marcado y que intenta hacerlo a su manera. «Lo más revolucionario», me dirá más tarde, «es, en un mundo lleno de tiburones, intentar ser una buena persona».</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(1) Sí. Edmund está vivo. Es un permiso literario que me doy, ya que quiero explotar una parte de la relación entre los hermanos si hubieran crecido si Edmund hubiera estado con ellos. Me niego a creer que Anthony no hubiera seguido siendo el hermano mayor preocupado por todos y que actúa como punto de unión entre sus hermanos y su padre.</p><p>(2) Voy a hacer algunos cambios en el canon, sobre todo en el plano de las relaciones. Espero que no los temáis mucho.</p><p>(3) Ay, los comentarios hacen a esta pequeña autora con síndrome de la impostora muy feliz. No sé qué os parece. Mi idea es plantearlo en once capítulos, que coincidan con las once canciones del disco de Lorde que le da nombre a la historia.</p><p>(4) Tengo un Tumblr sobre este AU en el que voy subiendo cosas que me inspiran, a ver si os gustara: https://srtakatesheffield.tumblr.com/</p><p>(5) Por favor, ¿Sophie puede ser uno de los personajes que más queramos en este fandom? Me siento fatal haciéndola sufrir tantísimo, la verdad, pero lo que le espera es tan bonito.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>